Pokemon: Red vs Leaf
by The Blue Engine
Summary: This series is based on Kanto and the battles between the player and his/her rival, but follows the journeys of Red and Leaf as they battle each other as they slowly approach the Indigo League
1. Fight in the Forest

Fight in the Forest

Viridian Forest seemed eerily quiet. The sun shone down from between the branches and leaves and most of the bug Pokemon were resting in the branches of trees. All of a sudden, a ball of fire flew across the grass and crashed into a tree, causing several Pidgey's to fly away in fright.  
The source of the fireball was from a small, orange lizard like creature with a white belly and a flame of fire on the tip of their tail. Behind this creature was a boy. His name was Red, a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town. He was wearing a red jacket over a black short sleeved shirt, a red cap and light blue track pants and had scruffy brown hair and a yellow backpack.  
"Charmander, Ember again, now." He cried to the lizard. Charmander opened its mouth wide and a ball of fire formed and shot out towards an oversized green caterpillar. The creature squealed as the fire blasted backwards and it rolled over before lying still. Behind this creature was a small boy in blue shorts, a white singlet and a wide brimmed hat fell to the ground in defeat.  
"Caterpie, return." He said, pulling out a white and red metal ball that emitted red energy and turned the Caterpie into red energy and sucked it back in.  
"That was a good match." The Bug Catcher said as he stood up and handed over some money. Red smiled.  
"Same here. You'll have a Butterfree soon if you keep training it." The Bug Catcher smiled at this and walked away. Red and Charmander wandered further into the forest.  
"I hope we get a good battle soon, I hate having to train you guys against wild Pokemon." Red said airily.  
"Charmander Char." Charmander said in agreement. Then walked around a tree and saw a girl standing in their way. She had long brown hair and was wearing a white hat, a light blue singlet and a red skirt with a yellow satchel and sagging turquoise socks.  
"Hello Leaf." Red said, smiling. The two trainers hadn't seen each other since they had both gotten their starters (Charmander and Squirtle) at Pallet Town but had been unable to battle then due to a strict time limit till the Indigo Plateau  
"I heard your loud voice from a mile away and rushed here as fast as I could." She pulled a Pokemon out from her pocket. "Care for a match?"

They found a wide clearing and the two trainers stood at either side, facing each other. Charmander was back it's in ball and Red was clutching a different ball in his hand.  
"You choose first." She smiled deviously. Red glared at her as he threw the PokeBall.  
"Rattata, I choose you." He cried. A small purple rat like creature came out. Leaf chuckled.  
"Show them what you're made of, Pidgey!" A small bird came out of the ball. It was light brown on the back and a creamy colour on front.  
"Rattata, Flame Wheel." Red ordered.  
"Pidgey, Quick Attack." Leaf cried. Rattata spun around in a circle and turned to flames before rolling towards Pidgey, who moved faster than him and smashed into the wheel, forcing Rattata backwards.  
"Pidgey, Steel Wing." Pidgey's left wing glowed and the bird soared towards Rattata.  
"Hyper Fang, now!" Rattata leaped up as Pidgey approached and its fangs glowed white as it bit down on the glowing wing. Pidgey cried out and Rattata was flung backwards.  
"Tackle now Rattata!"  
"Pidgey, Quick Attack again." The Pokemon charged towards each other and collided close to the ground. Pidgey flew onto its back, stunned.  
"Take a rest Pidgey." Leaf said softly and pulled out a PokeBall.  
"Use this to your advantage Rattata, Pursuit!" Red cried. Leaf gasped as Rattata's eyes glowed black, and then Pidgey's did as it squawked out in pain before going back to Leaf.  
"I'll get you for that, Squirtle, go!" Out of the PokeBall came a small turtle. It had a blue body and its shell was red on the back and creamy underneath. It's had a tail that curled at the back.  
"Water Gun Squirtle!" Leaf bellowed. Squirtle opened its mouth and sent out a jet of water that blasted Rattata backwards.  
"Tackle it Rattata!" Red cried.  
"Withdraw Squirtle." Leaf grinned as Rattata charged for Squirtle, who went back inside its shell and glowed blue. When Rattata hit it, Squirtle rolled over and came out.  
"Now, hit it with Bite!" Leaf cried.  
"Counter that with a Hyper Fang." Red ordered. Squirtle and Rattata ran towards each other, the rat Pokemon's teeth glowing white. Squirtle dodged Rattata's attack and bit down hard on its tail. Rattata cried and fell to the ground.  
"Fight back, Tackle him!" Red cried. But Rattata just lay there.  
"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Leaf clapped her hands together as Rattata was blasted against a tree and fainted. Red growled as he brought his Pokemon back.  
"You should have known that Bite can cause the opponent to flinch." Leaf smiled deviously. Red growled and brought out another PokeBall.  
"Charmander, show them what you've got." The lizard Pokemon came out and Leaf laughed.  
"A Fire type against a Water type, you have no chance." She chuckled.  
"Wait and see." Red smiled.  
"Squirtle, Water Gun."  
"Charmander, Smokescreen." Charmander opened its mouth wide and a black ball came out and exploded, covering it in black smog. Squirtle was confused and fired into the thickening fog, but it simply shot out the other side.  
"Dragon Rage, now!" A ball of fire erupted from the fog and Squirtle was forced backwards. The fog cleared and Charmander stood proudly as Squirtle struggled to get up.  
"Tackle!" Leaf cried.  
"Try and dodge underneath it and use Scratch." Red ordered. Squirtle and Charmander charged towards each other. Charmander skidded down low and used Scratch on the soft bit of its shell. Squirtle toppled over again.  
"Withdraw, quickly."  
"Another Dragon Rage would do well." Red grinned. Squirtle's glowing shell was struck by the ball of fire and tipped over. Its head came out and it was panting, close to fainting. Red, Leaf and Charmander stared at it, and then the turtle fell over. Leaf cursed as she brought it back in.  
"Pidgey, come on back out!" The small bird fell out and eyed Charmander. "Use Air Slash!"  
"Ember!" Pidgey began to spin around in circles and its wingtips glowed. Charmander fired its ball of fire but the spinning bird pushed it away. Pidgey stopped and a white line of energy formed from its tips and struck Charmander and left a mark.  
""Now use a Sand Attack." Leaf chuckled.  
"Counter with Smokescreen!" Pidgey landed and started digging up the ground and throwing it towards Charmander, who coughed and spluttered before it became covered in black smog again.  
"Quick Attack Pidgey, and keep your wings out wide." Leaf ordered.  
"Scratch it Charmander." Red cried. Pidgey dived into the smog and the two trainers waited for one of the two to come out. Pidgey soon came out and Charmander rolled out of the smog, unconscious.  
"YES!" Leaf smiled. "I thought you would use your Scratch tactic from earlier so I had Pidgey lower Charmander's evasiveness on the off chance it would make him stumble and then have Pidgey's fast moving wing knock him unconscious."  
"Crafty." Red said sourly and brought Charmander back in. "Now, try your luck out against Butterfree!" A large purple butterfly with red eyes and white wings came out. "Butterfree, get straight into it with PoisonPowder!" Small purple pollen-like particles came out of Butterfree as it fly over Pidgey, who glowed purple as they touched him.  
"Pidgey, Quick Attack." Leaf cried. Pidgey zoomed in to attack but Butterfree dodged.  
"Tackle!" Red cried and Butterfree forced Pidgey into a tree.  
"Pidgey, use Steel Wing!" Leaf cried and Pidgey's left wing glowed, but the rest of Pidgey glowed purple.  
"Butterfree, Confusion!" Butterfree's big eyes glowed purple and Pidgey's outline glowed purple and it squawked and began to spin in circles and whacked itself with its own wing.  
"Snap out of your confusion Pidgey and use Air Slash!" Leaf squealed. Pidgey began to spin around frantically and smashed into a tree and fell to the ground. Red whooped and Butterfree circled his head.  
"Well, see how you like my Beedrill!" Leaf cried, a PokeBall in each hand. She withdrew Pidgey and threw out another one. Out some a giant bee with four white wings and a long stinger on each arm. Butterfree flew back to the battle field and faced off against the newcomer.  
"Butterfree, Gust!"  
"Beedrill, Twineedle." Butterfree's wings flapped furiously and started blowing leaves around and Beedrill was caught in it. Its stingers glowed white and two shot from each one. Butterfree dodged but one still hit it in the back and it glowed purple.  
"Counter Butterfree with PoisonPowder; use the wind to your advantage." Red ordered. Butterfree released more of the purple pollen, and the wind caused by Gust scattered it around and it managed to hit Beedrill, poisoning each as well.  
"Interesting tactic." Leaf said. "But try out my Fury Attack!" Beedrill's stingers glowed red and it started to shoot red beams in the shape of his stingers rapidly from them.  
"Tackle and swerve through them!" Red ordered. Butterfree shot forwards and twirled around the beams before slamming into Beedrill.  
"Bug Bite, fast!" Leaf shouted. Beedrill bit down on Butterfree's wing before it was pushed backwards and Butterfree let out a squeal in pain.  
"Good job, now Harden!" Leaf ordered. Beedrill floated in mid air and its stingers shined in the sunlight.  
"That won't save you. Confusion!" Red cried. Beedrill began to fly all over the field as its eyes glowed purple.  
"Beedrill, shake out of it and use Twineedle!" Leaf said, shaking with rage. Beedrill managed to control itself long enough to fire more needles, but Butterfree successfully dodged.  
"Quick, use another Gust!" Red yelled. Butterfree flapped and Beedrill was blown around.  
"Twineedle again!" Leaf shrieked. Butterfree was easily able to dodge the attack, but both Pokemon were glowing purple now.  
"Use your Gust directly on Beedrill!" Red cried.  
"Try for another Fury Attack!" Leaf shrieked. Butterfree sent the wind towards Beedrill, who stuck it's stingers out of the tornado it was trapped in and fired its Fury Attack. The beams hit Butterfree. The two Pokemon glowed purple again, and then they both collapsed to the ground. Red and Leaf exchanged looks and ran to their respective Pokemon. Both of them were unconscious.  
"Wow, looks like it was a draw." Leaf said, stunned.  
"Yeah, it must have been the poison." Red added. They turned around as they brought their Pokemon back into their balls.  
"Well, I suppose we'll meet again sometime soon." Red said.  
"Yep, and I'll kick your butt." Leaf smiled. Red let out a laugh and the two bid each other farewell before they walked in different directions. They both had to train for their upcoming battle at Pewter Gym, but afterwards, they would be training to battle one another again.


	2. The Match at Mt Moon

The Match at Mt Moon  
Mt Moon was the tallest mountain in Kanto. It had huge underground passages and was the only way to get to Cerulean City from Pewter City by foot. Many trainers lurk there and it is easy to get lost.  
Leaf was cautiously walking through a tunnel with a map and torch in each hand.  
"Yes, I am nearly out!" She squealed and danced in happiness. Walking faster now, Leaf came out of the tunnel and into a large area of the mountain.  
"Damn, where's the exit." She mumbled and quickly checked the map for the way out.  
"It's over here." A voice shouted. Leaf shrieked and dropped her torch. She turned and saw Red standing cockily by the exit.  
"Oh great, you again." She huffed and she scooped up her torch and hurried over. As she went to leave, Red moved and stood in her way.  
"So, did you get the Boulder Badge?"  
"Of course. Squirtle proved very handy." Leaf said smugly. "How did Charmander go against it?"  
"Very well, I taught him Seismic Toss and managed to win." Red grinned.  
"Well good luck with Misty, her water Pokemon will dry him up." Leaf said evilly. Red glowered at her.  
"Before you toddle of, shall we battle?" He asked. "Say, a two-on-two double battle."  
"That would be nice." Leaf grinned and leapt backwards. "Let's do it."  
The two stood on opposite sides of the cave, eyeing each other as they selected their Pokemon.  
"Let's get this started." Leaf called.  
"Gladly. Onix, Raticate, come on out!" Red yelled. Onix was a large grey snake made of boulders and its head nearly touched the cave's roof. Raticate was a large rat with brown fur and large front teeth.  
"Oh, your rat evolved into a bigger rat, how wonderful." Leaf smirked. "And I like the Onix, but you'll see you're not the only one with a new addition! Beedrill, Clefairy, let's battle!" Clefairy was a rotund, pink, fairy like Pokemon with an oddly shaped tail.  
"Oh, that really suits you." Red laughed. "I'll go first. Onix, use Rock Slide, Raticate, use Sucker Punch on Beedrill." Raticate charged forwards at great speed, its long tail glowing black, and then spun as it approached Beedrill and hit it with its tail. Onix then roared and rocks fell from the ceiling, hitting Leaf's Pokemon.  
"Beedrill, use Fury Attack on Raticate. Clefairy, use Sing on Onix." She cried. Beedrill fired red beams of energy at Raticate while Clefairy opened its mouth and let out a soft note. Onix's eyes suddenly started to droop and the giant Pokemon collapsed onto the cave floor, snoring loudly.  
"I'll get you back for that! Raticate, use Flame Wheel on Beedrill! Onix, try and wake up and use Rock Throw on Clefairy." Red ordered.  
"Beedrill, use Twineedle on Raticate and Clefairy use Wake up Slap on Raticate as well!" Leaf boomed. Beedrill and Clefairy charged towards Raticate as it turned into flames and rolled towards them. Beedrill's stingers glowed white and were fired at Raticate but had no effect. Raticate then slammed into Beedrill, sending it crashing to the ground. Clefairy then ran over and started to slap Raticate with a glowing red hand, pushing the giant rat backwards.  
"Ok Raticate, use Hyper Fang on Clefairy! Onix, use Rock Throw when you wake up." Red cried.  
"Beedrill use Fury Attack on Onix and Clefairy use Wake up Slap on Raticate again." Leaf ordered. Raticate charged forwards with hit's fangs glowing white. Clefairy side stepped the attack and slapped Raticate. Beedrill meanwhile fired red beams from it's stingers at Onix, who just lay there snoring.  
"How pathetic!" Leaf laughed. Red growled in again.  
"Raticate use Hyper Fang on Beedrill! Onix, please wake up and use Rock Throw on Clefairy!" He said. As Raticate ran for Beedrill, Onix suddenly opened its eyes.  
"Yes!" Red cried.  
"NO!" Leaf gasped. "Beedrill, use Bug Bite to counter Raticate and Clefairy use Minimize." Dust formed around the tip of Onix's tail and became a large boulder. Clefairy gasped and suddenly shrunk. Onix threw the boulder and it skimmed over the head of mini-Clefairy. Raticate and Beedrill collided and bit each other.  
"Ok Onix, use Dig on Beedrill and Raticate use Sucker Punch on Clefairy." Red said with a smile. Onix leapt into the air and then dived underground while Raticate sped forwards.  
"Ok, Beedrill use Fury Attack and Clefairy use Wake up Slap." Leaf ordered. Raticate approached Clefairy and hit it with its long, glowing-black tail. Clefairy stumbled but quickly got up and slapped Raticate. The giant rat couldn't take it and collapsed to the ground.  
"YES!" Leaf cried and she danced exuberantly. Red let out a sad sigh and withdrew Raticate.  
"You did a good job." He said as he put the PokeBall away. "Ok Onix, complete you're Dig!" There was a muffled roar and then Onix burst from the ground and slammed into Beedrill, pushing it into the roof, making Leaf gasp.  
"Ok Clefairy use Metronome and Beedrill use Pursuit." Clefairy's hands glowed white and it moved them from side to side. Onix watched as Clefairy used a Thunderbolt attack. Due to Onix's immunity from it nothing happened. Beedrill's eyes glowed black and then the outline of Onix's body glowed black as well, making it moan in pain.  
"Onix, use Bind on Beedrill." Red called. Onix charged forwards and wrapped around Beedrill who cried out in pain.  
"Beedrill try and free your stingers and use Twineedle! Clefairy, Metronome again." Beedrill moved and squirmed but Onix's bind was too powerful for it to attack. Clefairy waved its arm again and a dark cloud formed above the battlefield and rain started to pour over them.  
"Hah, Rain Dance will do absolutely nothing!" Red laughed. "Ok Onix, let's go for another Dig." Onix let go of Beedrill and dived back underground.  
"Beedrill, just fire a Fury Attack into nothing." Leaf sighed. "And Clefairy, use Metronome again." Clefairy nodded and waved its arms again. This time, it opened its mouth and fired a jet of water to where Onix would have been.  
"Oh great, now we get a water move!" Leaf huffed. Red laughed.  
"Complete the Dig Onix!" Onix burst from the ground and smashed into Beedrill again. The bee was looking quite worn out and was close to fainting.  
"Beedrill hang in there and use Twineedle and Clefairy use Wake up Slap!" Leaf cried, close to tears. Her two Pokemon charged forwards and they attack Onix with Clefairy slapping him and Beedrill firing its needles at him. Onix was unfazed and glared down at the two.  
"Ok Onix, Rock Slide!" Onix roared once more and rock fell down on the two Pokemon. Beedrill let out a cry of pain and fainted, leaving Onix and Clefairy to battle it out.  
"Return Beedrill. You put up a good fight." Leaf said. "Ok Clefairy, I think we should finish this of."  
"Not likely." Red smirked. "Onix, use Rock Throw."  
"Clefairy, Metronome." Onix threw the boulder at Clefairy and knocked her backwards. Clefairy huffed as she stood up and waved her arms quickly. Suddenly Clefairy started to absorb in orange particles.  
"NO!" Red screamed. Leaf cried out in joy as Clefairy fired a Hyper Beam at Onix. The giant Pokemon roared in pain as it was hit by the powerful beam. He was thrown backwards and smashed into the cave wall nearly causing a cave-in. Red and Leaf watched in anticipation as the dust cleared. Then, Onix fell with a loud thud to the cave floor and Red fell to his knees alongside his Pokemon.  
"YES, WE WON!" Leaf screamed. She picked up Clefairy and the two danced together in joy.  
"You did a great job Onix." Red smiled and put Onix back in its PokeBall.

***

The two trainers walked together out of the cave.  
"I believe you owe me some money." Leaf beamed, holding her hand out. Red rolled her eyes and passed over the payment. "Much appreciated. Now, I assume you are heading straight for Cerulean?"  
"Yeah, but then I am going to do some more training. I hope to get a grass type to help out with the battle." Red explained.  
"Understandable. So, shall we, um, walk to Cerulean together?" Leaf asked, blushing slightly. Red didn't notice this and smiled.  
"Sure, but I'll race you!" And with a blink of an eye he raced off. Leaf watched him go and huffed indignantly before jogging after him.


	3. The Battle on the High Seas

The Battle on the High Seas  
The S.S. Anne is the most luxurious cruise ship in the Kanto region. It travels all over the world and stops for a week annually in Vermillion Port. This was necessary for some trainers to teach their Pokemon the move Cut as the Captain was a master in teaching it.  
Red had obtained the S.S. Ticket that allowed trainers to come onto the ship for one day. He was racing down the elegant corridors with his Bellsprout wrapped around his arm.  
"Bell Bell!" The Pokemon moaned as Red nearly ran into a wall.  
"Sorry Bellsprout, but this is really important for you to learn this move!" Red explained. He turned back to where he was going and cried out as he ran straight into one of the white cabin doors. Bellsprout cried out as well as it flew and landed in a flower pot.  
"Owwwww." Red groaned as he rolled on the floor, clutching his nose.  
"Oh get up you moron." The boy looked up and saw the only person who could be that bitchy…  
"Hello Leaf." He moaned. "Seeing you is the only thing that'll make this day any worse." Leaf bent over at flicked him in the nose. Red moaned in pain and Leaf laughed sadistically.  
"That's for insulting me and disturbing my beauty sleep. Next time you go thundering down the hallways, would you mind crashing into someone else's door?" She turned to go back into her room when Bellsprout came over and started shouting at her.  
"I guess you caught that to defeat Misty?" Leaf asked.  
"Yes, Bellsprout did very well." Red retorted as he stood up. "We are here for her to learn Cut."  
"Oh please, I doubt that little weed will be able to cut grass let alone bushes and trees." Leaf scoffed. Bellsprout gave Leaf a filthy look and then fired large green seeds at her. Leaf screamed as she was pelted by them and used her arms to cover her face.  
"Stand down Bellsprout." Red said, but started laughing when he saw Leaf jumping to avoid getting hit in the legs.  
"You'll pay for this!" Leaf growled. "Let's battle right here right now!"  
"Your on." Red smiled and quickly withdrew Bellsprout. "Your turn to go first I believe."  
"Fine by me. Clefairy, come on out!" Leaf cried and she threw a PokeBall and out came her pink fairy Pokemon, Clefairy.  
"This is too perfect. Machop, let's make this a quick battle!" Red cried. Out of his PokeBall came a grey-blue Pokemon that was around the height of a child and had three plates in its head.  
"Clefairy, use Cosmic Power." Leaf ordered. Clefairy started to glow and stars began to spin around it before going back inside it's body.  
"Machop use Vital Throw." Machop ran forwards and picked up Clefairy, spun and threw the foe down the corridor.  
"Ok Clefairy use Mega Punch!" Leaf shouted.  
"Counter Machop with Bullet Punch." Red said, grinning with delight. Clefairy's charged forwards with its left arm raised high. Machop's left hand glowed silver and he charged forwards and punched Clefairy and sent the Pokemon backwards.  
"Bullet Punch always strikes first." Red explained.  
"I knew that." Leaf huffed. "Clefairy, Cosmic Power."  
"Low Kick Machop!" Red cried. Machop ran forwards and swung its leg around and kicked Clefairy, but the Pokemon only rolled backwards a few centimetres.  
"If we giving each lessons, than you should know that Clefairy isn't very heavy which makes Low Kick not very powerful." Leaf sniggered. "Now Clefairy, Wake-Up Slap." Clefairy ran forwards and started slapping Machop.  
"Machop, use Revenge." Machop's eyes glowed red and the Superpower Pokemon started kicking and punching Clefairy with extra power. Clefairy was sent flying down the corridor and nearly smashed into Leaf.  
"Quickly Clefairy, use Cosmic Power." Leaf wailed.  
"Finish this off Machop, Bullet Punch!" Red yelled. Machop raced forwards before Clefairy even had enough time to stand up and punched her with all his might. Clefairy cried out as it was hit and collapsed onto the floor.  
"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to defeat me." Red smiled evilly. Once Clefairy was back in its PokeBall, Leaf pulled out her next Pokemon.  
"Ok Diglett, come on out!" Out came a very small, brown, mole-like Pokemon with rocks around its waist cover its lower halve.  
"Take a rest Machop." Red said and withdrew his Pokemon. "Now Bellsprout, come on out!" The Flower Pokemon came out and glared at Leaf before facing of against Diglett.  
"Ok Diglett, start things off with an Earth Power." Diglett's eyes glowed yellow and light started to emit from under Bellsprout before forcing the Pokemon upwards."  
"Use Vine Whip." Red cried. Bellsprout's legs suddenly started to grow and glow and she then kicked Diglett.  
"Diglett, use Dig." Leaf cried. Diglett dived into the floor as Bellsprout landed.  
"We can't do much now Bellsprout." Red said and the Pokemon nodded. The ground then started to shake and Diglett burst from the ground and hit Bellsprout.  
"Bullet Seed!" Red cried. Bellsprout then fired its green seeds and forced Diglett back to its starting place.  
"Diglett, Magnitude!" Diglett started to bob up and down and released shock waves but they didn't do much against Bellsprout.  
"Ah, I love it when moves backfire." Red sniggered. "Magical Leaf." Bellsprout's leaves glowed purple and she fired them at Diglett.  
"Diglett try another Magnitude." Leaf ordered. This time the shock waves were more powerful and started to force Bellsprout backwards as well as rocking the boat.  
"Use Vine Whip and hold Diglett in place." Red cried. Bellsprout grabbed onto Diglett and the Mole Pokemon struggled and shaked.  
"Astonish." Leaf ordered. Diglett suddenly enlarged and screamed loudly. Bellsprout leapt up in fright and let go of Diglett.  
"Bullet Seed." Leaf ordered. Bellsprout fired at Diglett but the Mole Pokemon avoided them by diving underground.  
"Good idea Diglett, use Dig." Leaf ordered  
"Bellsprout, be prepared for the attack." Red said, staring at the ground. The floor started to shake and Diglett burst out again.  
"MAGICAL LEAF!" Red screamed. Bellsprout quickly fired at Diglett. The Mole Pokemon couldn't dodge and was hit and fell back into the ground, unconscious.  
"You may have the lead but you won't defeat me." Leaf cried. "Pikachu, come on out!" Out came a large, yellow Pokemon with brown stripes on it's back, a lightning bolt shaped tail, red cheeks and black tipped ears. "I believe it's our turn, so Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu glowed yellow and then emitted a bolt of lightning. Bellsprout was thrown backwards and landed at Red's feet.  
"Ok Bellsprout, Acid." Bellsprout closed its mouth and then fired a ball of purple gunk at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon leapt out of the way and the gunk burst over the carpet.  
"I'd hate to clean that up." Leaf sniggered. "Pikachu, Double Team." Pikachu closed his eyes and several copies appeared around Bellsprout.  
"Vine Whip." Red ordered. Bellsprout threw her legs around but only hit one of the copies.  
"Pikachu use Slam." Leaf ordered. The copies were absorbed back into Pikachu's body and he then leapt into the air and landed on Bellsprout.  
"Bellsprout use Bullet Seed." Red cried. Bellsprout fired her seeds at Pikachu and pushed the mouse backwards.  
"Finish this Pikachu with Thunderbolt!" Leaf cried. Pikachu stood back up and fired the lightning bolt. Bellsprout was sent flying down the corridor where it hit a wall at the end and slumped over onto the carpet. Red sighed and pulled out her PokeBall.  
"Your not going to win this one. Machop, let's have an encore performance." Machop came out of the PokeBall and eyed Pikachu.  
"Pikachu use Double Team." Leaf ordered.  
"Machop use Vital Throw." Red cried. Machop stared as Pikachu sent out its copies. It looked around at them and then charged forwards and grabbed one of them and threw it down the hall. The copies disappeared and the real Pikachu lay on the floor.  
"Machop's ability is No Guard which means all of its moves will hit, as well as yours." Red explained, though he bitterly said the last bit.  
"That's reassuring to know." Leaf grinned. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt now." Pikachu sent out its lightning bolts and they smashed into Machop, electrocuting the Pokemon so much that it became paralysed.  
"Machop use Revenge." Red shouted. Machop managed to move and kicked and punched Pikachu like he had done with Clefairy.  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Leaf cried.  
"Bullet Punch Machop." Red ordered. Machop went to run but it froze. Leaf punched the air with delight as Pikachu attacked and hit, causing Machop to groan in pain before fainting.  
"Good job Machop." Red said as he retrieved his Pokemon. He put the ball back and pulled out his third and final one. "Charmander, let's finish this off." Red's trusted starter came out and landed at his feet.  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt."  
"Charmander use Dragon Rage." Pikachu fired its electric attack while Charmander opened his mouth and fired a powerful ball of fire. Both attacks hit, forcing the Pokemon backwards.  
"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle." Leaf squealed.  
"Charmander, use Fire Fang." Red ordered. Pikachu started running towards Charmander and its entire body became covered in electricity. It charged forwards and slammed into Charmander. The Lizard Pokemon used his feet to stop him from moving backwards and then opened his mouth which became covered in flame before biting down on Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon cried out and leapt backwards.  
"Pikachu use Slam."  
"Charmander use Seismic Toss." Pikachu leapt up and went to land of Charmander, but the lizard dodged and grabbed Pikachu's tail and leapt into the air before throwing him down the corridor.  
"Pikachu, quickly use Double Team." Leaf wailed.  
"Use an Ember attack." Red cried. Charmander fired a smaller ball of fire towards Pikachu and his copies but it hit one of the fakes and slammed into a cabin door.  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt one more time."  
"Charmander use another Dragon Rage." Pikachu fired and hit Charmander before he could even open his mouth and blasted the Lizard Pokemon backwards. Red gasped, thinking Charmander had fainted. But his Pokemon looked at him and winked before standing up and shaking his tail. Red noticed the flame on the end of his tail was bigger than usually. Red smiled and winked back.  
"Pikachu let's finish this off with a Volt Tackle." Leaf said.  
"Let it hit you Charmander and then use Fire Fang." Red smiled. Charmander stood perfectly still and watched as Pikachu came closer. The Mouse Pokemon slammed into Charmander who moved backwards before he bit down on Pikachu with extra strength from his Blaze ability. Pikachu cried out and fell to the ground. Leaf gasped in shock and ran to collect her Pokemon.  
"Great job Charmander." Red said beaming. Charmander smiled at Red. Then, he glowed blue and sparks came out of his body.  
"Yeah you levelled up!" Red said exuberantly. Charmander smiled before glowing white.  
"Oh come on." Leaf huffed. Red watched with excitement as Charmander started to grow taller, his tail wider and the fire bigger. His arms and legs grew and his head changed and became more lizard-like with a snout and a bit protruding at the back. Charmander completed his evolution into a Charmeleon and stood proudly by Red's side and Red could do nothing but smile.

Half an hour later, Red was walking back through the corridor with Bellsprout (who had been healed by the Captain) and Charmeleon. They looked around at the damage that had been caused: holes in the floor caused by Diglett, holes in the walls caused by the flying Pokemon, scorch marks from Charmander and Pikachu and damaged lights and paintings caused by astray attacks.  
"Well, I'd hate be the one to clean this mess." Red chuckled. Then, he heard a door open and close and turned to face Leaf again.  
"I recommend you leave now." She said in a hushed voice.  
"How come?"  
"Have you seen the damage we called? We'll probably have to give them all our savings." Leaf said. Red pulled out two PokeBalls and put his Pokemon back inside.  
"Give me your bags and put your arm around my waist and walk quickly." Red muttered. Leaf agreed and the speed-walked through the corridors and onto on the deck.  
"I hope you enjoyed your stay." One of the crew said warmly as they reached the gangplank.  
"It was very pleasant." Leaf said through a forced smile and they rushed down onto dry land. The two walked faster when they were on the dock but two of the ships security staff recognised them from surveillance photos and rushed after them.  
"Shall we fight?" Red asked.  
"Why not." Leaf said. "We can fight and flee at the same time right?" And the two turned to face the guards.


	4. Getting Powered Up

Getting Powered Up  
The Kanto Power Plant is a tall structure had a history for frequently being shut down and reopened. The reason why it gets shut down as it is considered a habitat for electric Pokemon and history states that the legendary bird Zapdos will appear there on occasions. It is reopened during power crisis' but is shut down again once the problem is over. Most equipment is left behind as electric types like Voltorb and Magnemite feed off them.  
Leaf was wandering through the dark, empty halls, her Diglett's PokeBall in one hand in case an electric type came out, and a torch in the other. The beam showed her the damage caused by the Pokemon as well as fellow trainers and looters. All the lights were broken and roof tiles had fallen out to reveal wires and plumbing. Glass was shattered and Leaf nearly fell into a hole in the floor.  
"Come on Zapdos, just show yourself so I can get out of this hell hole." Leaf mumbled to herself. Behind her, one of the floorboards creaked. Leaf turned around and the torch's light caught a pair of trainers as their owner turned and ran into a room. Leaf put Diglett's PokeBall back on her belt and pulled a small canister out of her bag. Slowly she waked to the room, turned the handle and opened the door. Leaf used the torch to scan the room and could see nothing was in there except for a few Voltorb having lunch from a power socket. Leaf shrugged and went to leave when a hand appeared from behind the door and grabbed her shoulder. She screamed as loudly as possible and pressed down on her canister of pepper spray and released the spray, blinding the mysterious figure as she turned and ran. The Voltorb wer angry at being interrupted and they start to glow a bright white before releasing a burst of white energy. The floor building shaked slightly and Leaf tumbled over. She looked around and saw someone walking out of the room, coughing and rubbing his eyes…  
"RED YOU ARSEHOLE!" Leaf bellowed. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?" And she stood up and slapped him.  
"Jesus, do you have to put me in more pain?" Red moaned. "I just thought it would be a funny practical joke."  
"Oh yeah, real funny, ha fricking ha!" Leaf shrieked.  
"How about I make it up to you?" Red said.  
"How exactly?" Leaf asked, tapping her left foot.  
"How about a battle?"

After Red began to feel better, the two stood on either side of a field outside of the plant near a stream.  
"My offer is a three-on-three battle. If I lose, I will pay you a significant sum and will allow you to harm me as you please. If I win, I remain unharmed but get no cash, agreed?" Red asked.  
"Of course, no girl would turn down that sort of opportunity." Leaf grinned. Red rolled his eyes and pulled out his first PokeBall.  
"Charmeleon, let's win this one!" He yelled as he tossed it in the battlefield. Red's newly evolved starter came out and let out a roar and fired flames into the air.  
"Hmm, nice choice." Leaf smiled. "Let's see how you handle my new Vulpix!" Out of the PokeBall came a small red fox with six curly tails, curly hair on her head and a white underbelly.  
"Ok Charmeleon, start off with Fire Fang." Red ordered.  
"Vulpix use Safeguard." Leaf said with a smile. As Charmeleon charged forwards, a white-blue ring appeared around Vulpix and Leaf. Charmeleon jumped through the ring and bit down on Vulpix, but the Pokemon didn't even move. Red gasped as Charmeleon leapt back to him.  
"Vulpix's ability is Flash Fire which prevents damage from all Fire-type attacks." Leaf explained. "And the Safeguard protects my whole team from getting any status problems, such as a burn."  
"Why did you bother blowing your strategy?" Red asked.  
"I want a good fight not an easy fight, and I think that telling your strategy can help teach you how to improve if by seeing how they counter." Leaf replied.  
"Point taken. Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage." Red cried.  
"You're like a broken record!" Leaf laughed. "Vulpix use Flamethrower." Charmander fired a ball of large orange-yellow fire and Vulpix fired a stream of fire. The two attacks passed each other and both Pokemon were hit and rolled backwards.  
"Ok Charmeleon, go in with a Seismic Toss!" Red said.  
"Vulpix, get in there first with Quick Attack." Leaf commanded. Charmeleon and Vulpix ran towards each other though Vulpix was faster and slammed into Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon grabbed Vulpix by her tails and threw her down the field.  
"Charmeleon, strike with another Dragon Rage." Red cried.  
"Vulpix use Faint Attack." Leaf said smugly. Vulpix stood perfectly still as Charmeleon fired the ball at her. Red whooped as it hit her, causing the ball to explode. Charmeleon looked for Vulpix but it had disappeared. Then, six red tails appeared out of no where and whacked him in the face. The lizard cried out as he rolled backwards.  
"Faint Attack, nice trick." Red smirked. "Charmeleon, Fire Fang."  
"You know that won't work!" Leaf cackled. "Vulpix, Quick Attack!" The two charged forwards once again. Vulpix slammed into Charmeleon's stomach before he bit down on her neck. Vulpix cried out and flames began to encircle her body. Leaf gasped as she realised the Safeguard had worn off.  
"You need to focus on the game and not on the possible prize." Red laughed. "Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage again."  
"Vulpix use Safeguard." Leaf squealed. The white-blue ring appeared again as the Dragon Rage attack passed through and slammed into Vulpix. The fox squealed from the attack and then again as her burn caused more pain. Both Pokemon were rather tired and both panted as their trainers speculated attacks.  
"Charmeleon, Seismic Toss again." Red said at last.  
"Ok Vulpix, use a Flamethrower when he gets close." Leaf said. Charmeleon charged forwards and picked up Vulpix and jumped up to perform the attack. Vulpix opened her mouth and fired the stream of flame and hit Charmeleon square on. He cried out but managed to throw Vulpix across the field. Both Pokemon landed and Charmeleon sighed as the flame on the end of his tail grew bigger.  
"Hah, Blaze isn't going to save you this time." Leaf sniggered. Red glowered at her and looked at Charmeleon.  
"Do you still want to battle?" Red asked. Charmeleon nodded.  
"Ok then, another Dragon Rage."  
"Finish this with Flamethrower Vulpix." Leaf cried. Charmeleon roared and Vulpix let out a cry as the two fired their fiery attacks. Both attacks collided and caused an explosion. Vulpix jumped to avoid the force from it but Charmeleon was hit and was sent flying backwards into Red's arms. The trainer caught him and looked to see his starter had fainted.  
"Looks like you win that one." Red called out. Leaf smiled in delight, but Vulpix's burn was too much for her and she collapsed as well. Red laughed in joy as the two trainers brought their Pokemon back.  
"Butterfree, come on out!" Red said, still laughing.  
"Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Leaf exclaimed. Red's trusty Butterfree came out and flapped her wings in delight. Leaf's choice was the evolved form of Pidgey and had the same colours, but was much bigger and the plumage on her head and tail was longer and was a different colour (red on the head, red and yellow on the tail).  
"Oh your rat with wings evolved into an even bigger rat with wings, how wonderful." Red smirked.  
"Pidgeotto will wipe the floor with your petty bug!" Leaf sneered.  
"We'll see." Red grinned. "Butterfree, Psybeam."  
"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack." Leaf cried. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and charged forwards and slammed into Butterfree. Butterfree rolled backwards in midair before multi-coloured circles appeared from her eyes and struck Pidgeotto.  
"Butterfree use Bug Bite." Red called.  
"Pidgeotto use Air Slash." Leaf called. Pidgeotto began to spin to perform the attack but Butterfree flew forwards and bit down on Pidgeotto's right wing and made her flinch and caused the attack to go astray.  
"Use another Psybeam Butterfree." Red smirked.  
"Pidgeotto use a Twister attack!" Leaf cried. Butterfree stayed still as she fired the multi-coloured circles towards Pidgeotto who was creating a tornado with her wings. The attack hit and Pidgeotto's went cross eyed and dived in her own tornado and spun around before being tossed out and slammed into Leaf.  
"Nice shot Butterfree! Now use Silver Wind." Red called.  
"Pull yourself together Pidgeotto and try to use another Air Slash." Leaf said. Butterfree flapped her wings furiously and silver particles came out but they missed Pidgeotto. The confused Pokemon spun in circles and managed to fire a white line of energy that hit Butterfree.  
"Pidgeotto's ability is Tangled Feet which means its evasiveness increases when confused, so I suppose it counteracts your Butterfree's Compoundeyes." Leaf said gladly. Red growled but then smiled evilly.  
"Ok then, Butterfree use Whirlwind!" Red said in delight.  
"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack, quickly!" Leaf squealed. Pidgeotto dived into the ground and Red laughed. Butterfree flapped her wings again and a strong gust of wind hit Pidgeotto who cried out as she turned into energy and went back unwillingly to her PokeBall. Leaf stamped the ground in anger as one of her PokeBalls flew into the air and opened and another Pokemon came out. Wartortle, the evolved form of Squirtle, was bigger than Squirtle and his colours were darker. His tail was now white and he had a wave pattern on it which and an identical pattern on his ears.  
"Excellent!" Red grinned. "Butterfree use Psybeam."  
"Wartortle use Withdraw." Leaf said. Wartortle ducked into his shell and glowed blue while Butterfree fired the multi-coloured circles.  
"Ok Butterfree, return!" Red called and pulled out two PokeBalls.  
"Wartortle use Rapid Spin on which one of his weaklings he sends out." Leaf said and she and Wartortle laughed loudly.  
"How's this for weak? Zapdos, finish this!" Red cried. Leaf and Wartortle stopped laughing and their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged. Out of the PokeBall came a giant yellow and black bird with a long, thin beak and spiky feathers. Zapdos cried to the skies and caused Thunder to sound around them.  
"H-h-how do you catch it?" Leaf gasped.  
"I was looking for an electric type and came across Zapdos in one of the offices. I had brought Onix with me and I also have an Abra that knows Ice Punch so I used them to battle against it." Red explained. "It was easy to catch as Abra kept freezing it and then Onix would crush it. It allowed to be captured in the end. I have had it for a few days and we get on well." Zapdos nodded at this and glared down at Wartortle. The turtle gulped before ducking inside his shell and spinning up towards Zapdos and hitting it.  
"Nice try. Zapdos, use Charge." Red said. Zapdos spread its wings wide and electricity crackled around it.  
"Wartortle use Withdraw." Leaf said sadly. Wartortle ducked back inside his shell and glowed blue again.  
"This is too easy. Now Zapdos use Discharge." Red laughed.  
"Wartortle use Water Pulse." Leaf whimpered. Zapdos let out a cry before glowing yellow and released electricity from all over its body. Wartortle cried out as it was blasted backwards before opening his mouth and let out a blue circle of water. It hit Zapdos who became cross eyed. Red cursed as Leaf grinned in delight.  
"Zapdos use Charge." Red sighed.  
"Ok Wartortle use Water Pulse again." Leaf grinned. As Zapdos charged, Wartortle fired another attack which pushed the Pokemon backwards.  
"Keep charging Zapdos." Red called out.  
"Wartortle use Bite." Leaf said brightly. Wartortle leapt up and chomped down on Zapdos who cried out. Red was about to tell it to charge when Zapdos' eyes refocused.  
"Excellent! Now Zapdos, use Thunderbolt!" Red said exuberantly.  
"Quickly Wartortle, Withdraw." Leaf squealed. Zapdos glowed yellow again and fired a large stream of electricity which hit Wartortle before he had the chance to go back inside his shell. The turtle was fried and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Nice try Wartortle." Leaf sighed as she pulled out his PokeBall. "You have practically won this, but there's no harm in trying. Pidgeotto, come back out." Pidgeotto came out, unconfused, but was shocked to see Zapdos.  
"Sorry Pidgeotto." Leaf said sadly.  
"Ok Zapdos, Ancient Power!" Red said with glee.  
"Pidgeotto strike it FeatherDance." Leaf said, depressed. Pidgeotto fired a number of feathers towards Zapdos as the Electric Pokemon brought dust from the Earth to form rocks which were sent flying towards Pidgeotto, who cried out as she was hit with them.  
"Zapdos use Charge." Red said.  
"Pidgeotto use Quick Attack." Leaf called. Pidgeotto charged forwards and slammed into Zapdos.  
"Zapdos use Thunderbolt!" Red cried triumphantly.  
"Pidgeotto use another Quick Attack!" Leaf said, whimpering slightly. Pidgeotto sped and once again hit Zapdos but was unable to avoid the powerful attack and was blasted backwards again. Leaf's eyes watered as Pidgeotto became paralysed and could barely move.  
"Zapdos, Charge for a final attack." Red grinned.  
"Pidgeotto, use… use… Quick Attack." Leaf cried. Pidgeotto was too paralysed to move.  
"Zapdos, finish this with Discharge!" Red yelled.  
"QUICK ATTACK!" Leaf screamed as she collapsed onto her knees in sadness. Pidgeotto tried to move but failed and Red yelled in triumph as Zapdos glowed and released the electricity. Leaf screamed as Pidgeotto was hit and she ran to catch her Pokemon as it fell to the ground. Zapdos flew down and Red hugged it, but looked over towards Leaf as she cried over her severely injured Pokemon…

The next day, Red was on a chair outside the Pokemon Centre with Zapdos nestling on the roof. He sat there, staring over at the Power Plant in the distance.  
"I promise I'll bring you back here one day for a visit." Red called up. Zapdos cooed in the agreement. Behind him the doors of the centre opened and Leaf walked out with Pidgeotto on her shoulder.  
"Hello Red." She said and sat down next to him. Pidgeotto flew up to talk to Zapdos.  
"Hey. I am glad your Pidgeotto made a speedy recovery." Red smiled.  
"Thanks. You put up a really strong battle." Leaf grinned and she moved closer to Red.  
"Cheers, you put up a strong fight as well. You would have won if I hadn't used Whirlwind." Red said.  
"Yeah, you are really good at battling." Leaf said, blushing slightly. "Sorry for what happened yesterday, with the pepper spray and all." Red laughed.  
"It's fine. Why'd you get pepper spray anyway?"  
"Well, just in case I was attacked while my Pokemon weren't out." Leaf explained, edging closer to Red. "But if we travelled together, you could protect me." And she went to grab Red's hand, but he stood up, oblivious to her.  
"No thanks, I am glad with our rivalry and wouldn't want it any other way." He chuckled. Leaf huffed and crossed her arms. Pidgeotto and Zapdos sighed and rolled their eyes.  
"Pidge pidge Pidgeotto otto pidge pidge otto*." Pidgeotto said.  
"Zapdos zap, Zapdos dos dos zap Zapdos dos zap**." Zapdos replied.  
"Come on Zapdos, we better be going if we want to get some training in for the next gym battle." Red called. "See you around Leaf!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Leaf huffed. Red rolled his eyes and waited for Zapdos to come down before climbing on its back and flying off. Pidgeotto flew down and landed on Leaf's shoulder.  
"Pidgeotto, you are lucky you don't have boy trouble." Leaf sighed. Pidgeotto rolled her eyes before slapping her across the face with her wing. "OW, what was that for?" Pidgeotto just sighed and rested her head on the edge of her wing. Leaf huffed and walked off towards the sunset, daydreaming about life.

* Translation: Humans are so stupid when it comes to love  
** Translation: I agree, why don't they just kiss and get over with it


	5. Double Battle Trouble

Double Battle Trouble  
The Silph Company is a large corporate organisation. They manufacture and create a wide variety of products, most of which benefit Pokemon trainers. Though their products are available in most regions, the headquarters are located in Saffron City in the Kanto Region. The buildings are usually busy and bustling with hard workers, but an attack by criminal organisation Team Rocket has resulted in the facilities being highly damaged. Some workers were now helping to tidy up the damage on the lower floors. On the top floor, minimal damage had been down, and so highly important experiments were being conducted. It was quiet as one of the scientists went to pour a chemical into a beaker.  
"I AM GETTING THAT SILPH SCOPE FIRST!" The scientist dropped the test tube and it smashed, spraying her with chemicals. Her and her colleagues turned to the double doors at one end of the large room as a burst of fire pushed them open and a large turtle flew and skidded across the tiled floor.  
"Wartortle, fight back with Aqua Tail!" A boy and a girl ran through the double doors, cursing and yelling at each other. Wartortle stood up, his tail glowing blue and charged forwards. A Charmeleon burst between the two children and threw the Wartortle towards the roof.  
"Nice shot!" The boy grinned.  
"Oh shut it Red!" The girl huffed.  
"Shut it yourself!" Red huffed. "You might want to pick up your pace Leaf if you want the Silph Scope."  
"I will get it, no matter what." Leaf chuckled and kicked out, aiming between Red's legs. He gulped as her foot collided and he collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain. Leaf laughed and pulled out a small device.  
"What is that?" Red gasped.  
"Duh, it's the PokeDXi, it's the latest PokeDex model, and it even comes with a camera!" Leaf explained and she took several pictures of Red's pain before giggling and walking off. Charmeleon, who was in combat with Leaf's Wartortle saw Red writhing in pain. Angry, Charmeleon fired an orange-yellow ball of fire which sent Wartortle flying and knocked over Leaf. Charmeleon ran and grabbed Red's arms and pulled him across the room.  
"Wartortle, return." Leaf gasped as she stood up. "Now Pidgeotto, hold them back!" A bird came out of the PokeBall and charged straight for Red and Charmeleon.  
"Just get me down there and then use Flamethrower." Red gasped. Charmeleon nodded and then threw Red across the floor. He hit Leaf's legs and they landed in a heap on the floor.  
"Ick, get away from me!" Leaf squealed and she leapt up. Red used the table the scientists were using to pull himself up and he winced in pain.  
"That kick was uncalled for." Red said softly. Leaf just chuckled and turned to enter the office of the manager. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk. Red and Leaf turned to see Charmeleon on Pidgeotto's back, the two Pokemon duelling in mid-air. Charmeleon fired a Flamethrower and Pidgeotto twisted and the stream of fire hit large amount of chemicals.  
"Oh bugger." Red and Leaf mumbled in unison as the chemicals exploded. Pidgeotto and Charmeleon were hit as more explosions occurred due to more chemicals and objects were hit. The force from the explosion sent Red and Leaf flying through another set of double doors and they landed on a long table and skidded across it until the fell of at the end.  
"What the devil is going on?" The two trainers looked up to see a bald man in a suit and a woman with glasses and long, tied back brown hair staring down at them. Red and Leaf went to reply when a grumpy scientist ran in with Charmeleon and Pidgeotto.  
"Here are your Pokemon back." He snapped and put the two unconscious Pokemon on the table.  
"Hmmm, interesting." The man said. "Dolores, would you mind looking after these two Pokemon?" The woman turned and glared at the man.  
"Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I have to nurse things!" She growled and slapped the man. Red and Leaf chuckled as they put their Pokemon back inside their balls.  
"Anyway, I am Mr Silph, owner of this company." The man said. "And this is my secretary-"  
"Executive assistant." Dolores snapped.  
"My executive assistant, Dolores." Mr Silph finished. "What can I do for you two kind, destructive children?"  
"Umm… well, we both need Silph Scopes for the Pokemon Tower." Red explained. Mr Silph frowned before rummaging around in a desk drawer.  
"I am sorry but Team Rocket stole all of our Silph Scopes. This is the only one we have left." Mr Silph explained and pulled out a set of chunky white and grey binoculars with blue lenses. Red and Leaf both lunged for it but Mr Silph put in back in his drawer.  
"The young trainer who rescued this facility a few hours ago put up a tremendous battle against Giovanni, Team Rocket leader and Viridian Gym Leader. It has put me in a mood for another battle, so I wish for you two to have a Pokemon battle." Mr Silph explained.  
"I only have four Pokemon left, why not a four-on-four double battle?" Leaf suggested.  
"Ok then, one of my choices will be Zapdos!" Red exclaimed.  
"A Zapdos? We heard that it had been captured." Dolores said, interested.  
"Yes, quite an amazing feat. Would you mind if we examined it?" Mr Silph asked. Red mumbled under his breath and passed it over while Leaf chuckled. Another scientist came in and collected the PokeBall and rushed outside again.  
"I'll choose first! Ekans and Pikachu, battle positions!" Leaf called and threw out two PokeBalls. Out of them came her electric mouse, Pikachu, and a long purple and yellow snake.  
"Ok then, Kadabra and Dratini, come on out!" Red said. Out of his PokeBalls came two new Pokemon: Kadabra, a yellow and brown Pokemon with a long, thick tail and a spoon in one hand, and Dratini, a long blue and white snake like Pokemon with small wing like ears. Leaf went ga-ga as Dratini floated around the room.  
"How did you capture it?"  
"I found her wandering around Celadon City and I captured her as she seemed rather sad, and I have managed to cheer her up since then." Red explained. As she spoke, Mr Silph and Dolores moved the conference table out of the way to enlarge the battlefield and then trainers and Pokemon moved into position. Mr Silph then grabbed a handkerchief and stood in the middle.  
"Let the battle begin!"  
"Ok then, let's get the ball rolling!" Leaf grinned. "Ekans, use Poison Tail on Dratini. Pikachu, use Double Team."  
"Dratini use Aqua Tail and Kadabra us Ice Punch. Both go for Ekans." As Pikachu multiplied, Ekans slid quickly across the floor as her rattle glowed purple. Red's Pokemon charged forwards, with Dratini's tail glowing a light blue and Kadabra's un-spooned hand glowing a white blue. All three attacks collided and Dratini and Ekans were blasted backwards. Ekans was frozen and Dratini was glowing purple. Dratini's eyes shone white and then her skin started to peel off and become transparent before glowing purple once and disappearing.  
"Ah, you've got to love Shed Skin." Red grinned. Leaf glared at him.  
"Pikachu use Discharge and Ekans pull yourself together and try and use a Body Slam on Dratini."  
"Ok, Kadabra use Mega Kick on Ekans and Dratini use Agility." Red cried. Dratini suddenly sped around the battlefield before coming to a halt at her position. Kadabra ran forwards and kicked Ekans frozen body. Pikachu glowed yellow and then released lightning bolts which hit the other three Pokemon. Ekans' eyes suddenly glowed white and her skin came of as well, curing her of the freeze condition.  
"Nice job guys!" Leaf smiled. "Ok Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Kadabra and Ekans use Mud Bomb on Dratini."  
"Kadabra use Recover and Dratini use Agility again." Red commanded. Dratini sped around the field as Pikachu and Ekans attacked. Pikachu fired a long bolt of electricity at Kadabra who cried out before glowing white and restoring his health. Ekans opened her mouth and a brown ball formed before she fired it at Dratini and it exploded.  
"Pikachu use Double Team and Ekans use Bite on Kadabra."  
"Dratini use DragonBreath on Pikachu and Kadabra use Psycho Cut on Ekans." As Pikachu duplicated himself more, Dratini opened her mouth and fired a green beam which smashed and destroyed several of Pikachu's duplicates. Ekans charged and bite down on Kadabra, making the Psi Pokemon cry out in pain. However, a blue line appeared around Ekans' mouth.  
"That's Kadabra's Inner Focus, which prevents flinching." Red grinned. Leaf gasped as Kadabra's spoon glowed purple and then he swung it around and sent a purple line which hit Ekans and the snake flew backwards and hit the wall. Leaf huffed as she withdrew her Pokemon.  
"Nice try!" Dolores said.  
"Nice work. Clefairy, it's your time to shine!" Clefairy came out of her PokeBall and danced happily on the spot. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Kadabra and Clefairy use Mega Punch on Dratini."  
"Dratini use Dragon Pulse on Pikachu and Kadabra use Recover." Dratini fired a green-blue ball of energy which slammed into the real Pikachu, blasting him backwards before he and his duplicates charged forwards and they all glowed yellow. Clefairy leapt over them with her left arm ready and punched Dratini. Pikachu hit Kadabra and landed backwards with little recoil as Kadabra fell to the floor with a loud thud  
"Ok Machoke, time for an easy work out!" Machoke, the evolved form of Machop, is much taller, with bigger muscles and a darker shade of blue, as well as red veins and black underwear and belt. Clefairy cowered as she looked at the huge Pokemon.  
"Don't worry Clefairy! You use a Wake-Up Slap on Dratini and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Machoke." Leaf called.  
"Dratini use Agility and Machoke use DynamicPunch on Clefairy." Red said, grinning. Pikachu glowed and fired another lightning bolt which slammed into Machoke and knocked him backwards. Dratini sped around the field and came back just as Clefairy came and slapped her. Machoke stood up and charged forwards, his left fist glowing white and then hit Clefairy and sent her flying towards the wall, her eyes unfocused.  
"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Machoke once again and Clefairy use Moonlight." Leaf squealed.  
"Dratini use Aqua Tail on Clefairy and Machoke use Wake-Up Slap on Clefairy." Red grinned. Dratini charged and hit Clefairy with her blue tail. The fairy Pokemon cried out before a ball appeared around her and glowed, restoring her health. Pikachu fired the electricity again and blasted Machoke back and paralysed him. Machoke went to attack but seized up and Leaf chuckled merrily.  
"Ok Clefairy use Metronome on Machoke and Pikachu use Double Team." Lead ordered.  
"Dratini use Dragon Pulse on Pikachu and Machoke try and use Body Slam on Clefairy." Red cried. Dratini fired the ball of energy and hit one of Pikachu's ever growing duplicates. Clefairy gazed in space and swung her arms around and fired green leaves randomly across the field. Machoke ran and bent to jump up to perform the attack but froze up once again.  
"Now this is going to be an easy win, Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Dratini and Clefairy use Metronome on Machoke." Leaf yelled.  
"Dratini use DragonBreath on Pikachu and Machoke use DynamicPunch on Clefairy." Red called. Dratini fired the green beam and hit the real Pikachu who rolled backwards. Clefairy waved her glowing arms and stars appeared from her tail and were fired at both Dratini and Machoke. Pikachu glowed and fired the electric attack and hit Dratini who rolled backwards. Machoke stood up and ran forwards and he punched Clefairy and sent the Fairy Pokemon crashing backwards Leaf sighed and quickly withdrew Clefairy.  
"That was a good comeback!" Mr Silph smiled. Dolores glared at him.  
"Do you think violence towards women is funny?" She said acidly.  
"Of course not!"  
"LIAR!" And Dolores slapped him again. Red and Leaf exchanged looks and sniggered.  
"Ok Vulpix, lets heat things up." Leaf's resident fire type Vulpix came out and swirled her tails. "Vulpix you use Safeguard quickly and Pikachu use Discharge."  
"Dratini use Aqua Tail on Vulpix and Machoke use Revenge on Pikachu." Red ordered. A blue circle wrapped around Vulpix, Pikachu and Leaf as Pikachu glowed and fired many bolts of electricity. Vulpix and Dratini jumped to avoid them but Machoke purposely took it and then roared and charged forwards through Pikachu's duplicates and rapidly punched him. Dratini swerved over them and hit Vulpix with her glowing blue tail. Vulpix cried out and rolled backwards.  
"Vulpix get up and use Quick Attack on Dratini and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Machoke."  
"Machoke use Body Slam on Vulpix and Dratini use Agility." Dratini quickly sped around the field and came back as Vulpix charged forwards. Dratini rolled over in mid air and Vulpix crashed into the wall. Machoke turned and ran towards Vulpix but Pikachu glowed yellow and quickly attacked and fried Machoke who yelled out and fell to the ground a few feet away from Vulpix. Leaf whooped and cheered as Red pulled out a PokeBall and brought Machoke back.  
"Ok Lapras, your time to shine." Red called. Leaf was gobsmacked as a large blue, cream and grey Pokemon came out. Lapras let out a soothing call and stretched her long neck and waved her flippers at Dratini, who flew over and swerved between the knobs of Lapras' shell.  
"Well then, looks like this will be an interesting final fight." Leaf gulped. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Lapras and Vulpix use Payback on Dratini."  
"Dratini use Aqua Tail on Vulpix and Lapras use Sing on Pikachu." Red called. Dratini zoomed forwards and hit Vulpix with her tail. Vulpix's eyes flashed black and Vulpix then swung all of her tails and sent Dratini backwards.  
"You should have known that Payback doubles after attack, just like Revenge." Leaf smiled. Pikachu and his doubles glowed yellow and charged forwards, slamming into Lapras who cried out and skidded backwards. She shook her head and then opened her mouth and emitted a soft tune. Pikachu and his duplicates eyes went unfocused and they all collapsed to the ground. Leaf stomped her feet in anger as she once again had forgotten to check on Safeguard.  
"Pikachu wake up and use Thunderbolt on Lapras and Vulpix use a Safeguard." Leaf ordered.  
"Lapras use Dream Eater on Pikachu and Dratini use Dragon Pulse on Vulpix." Red commanded. As the blue circle reappeared around Leaf's team, Dratini fired the green-blue ball of energy but Vulpix leapt over it and it hit the wall.  
"That's going to leave a dent." Mr Silph mumbled. Pikachu and the duplicates lay on the floor snoring loudly. Lapras smiled and her eyes glowed a reddish pink and the real Pikachu rose above the others and glowed the same colour. Small orbs then came out of Pikachu and went towards Lapras who glowed and smiled more. Pikachu fell back to the ground and woke up.  
"Pikachu use Discharge and Vulpix use Quick Attack on Lapras." Leaf called.  
"Lapras use Ice Beam and Dratini use DragonBreath." Red said. "And both of you go for Pikachu!" Vulpix charged forwards and knocked into Dratini who was smashed into the ground. Dratini got up and fired the green energy and it smashed into a duplicate Pikachu. Lapras opened her mouth and a blue-white ball formed and then it expanded and many beams were then fired towards Pikachu but it they smashed into his duplicates. Pikachu smiled and glowed yellow and released the numerous bolts of electricity. Vulpix ducked to avoid them but Dratini and Lapras were hit. Lapras cried out and began to pant.  
"Excellent!" Leaf yelled. "Pikachu use a Volt Tackle to finish Lapras off and Vulpix use Quick Attack on Lapras as back up."  
"Lapras use Ice Beam on Pikachu and Dratini use Aqua Tail on Lapras." Red grinned. Leaf, Mr Silph and Dolores gasped as Vulpix, Dratini and Pikachu all went for Lapras. Vulpix slammed into her and pushed her backwards and Lapras started to wobble. Dratini then whacked her with her blue tail and suddenly Lapras smiled and raised her head high again. Pikachu began to charge but Lapras fired quickly and hit the real Pikachu who was blasted backwards and hit the wall. The many duplicates disappeared and Leaf kicked the wall in anger.  
"I am going to assume your Lapras' special ability is Water Absorb?" Mr Silph asked.  
"Correct. I knew it would be the only way to save her from being knocked out." Red explained.  
"You still shouldn't trick a lady." Dolores scoffed.  
"Ok Vulpix, it's all up to you, use Flamethrower on Dratini!" Leaf called.  
"Lapras use Sing and Dratini use Aqua Tail." Red yelled, grinning proudly. Dratini flew forwards and raised her tail high. Vulpix leapt up as Dratini swung her tail and then fired Flamethrower and sent the dragon crashing onto the floor and skidded across to Red's feet and fainted. Lapras quickly released her song but the safeguard deflected the attack.  
"Nice try!" Leaf said smiling as Red brought Dratini back. "But you aren't going to win, Vulpix use Flamethrower!"  
"Lapras use Ice Beam." The two Pokemon quickly attacked and the fire and ice passed by each other and hit their respective targets. Lapras began to pant again but Red smiled.  
"Pig, laughing at his Pokemon's pain." Dolores growled.  
"Oh give it a rest Dolores." Mr Silph snapped. Dolores turned and glowered at Mr Silph and raised her hand but he stood up over her.  
"I have rights as well, I can't hit you and you can't hit me." He said angrily. Dolores huffed and crossed her arms.  
"I am smiling for a reason you realise." Red explained, rolling his eyes.  
"That's really fascinating Red but no one actually gives a damn." Leaf grinned. "Now Vulpix use another Flamethrower!"  
"Lapras use Brine." Red yelled triumphantly. As Vulpix fired the jet of fire, Lapras raised her head and cried out as lots of water burst from underneath Vulpix and sent her into the air. The Flamethrower still hit and Lapras was pushed backwards but was still standing. Vulpix landed and shook to clean herself.  
"Brine doubles in power when your Pokemon's HP is half it's max HP." Red explained and Leaf swished her hair and huffed.  
"I don't care; I am still going to win. Vulpix run forwards and use Flamethrower."  
"Lapras finish this with Brine." Red said eagerly. Vulpix charged forwards and opened her mouth as Lapras began her attack. But Vulpix's speed prevented Lapras from pinpointing where to send the water and Vulpix fired. Lapras yelled out as she was hit and Red gasped as the flames were spread across the room. As the smoke cleared, everyone turned to see Lapras slunk onto the ground in defeat. Leaf cheered and picked up Vulpix and danced with her. Dolores cheered as well and Mr Silph smiled and collected the Silph Scope.  
"You have truly earned the Silph Scope; you put up a great fight." He said and passed over the binoculars. Leaf shaked his hands and turned to Red.  
"My money?" She asked, hand out. Red rolled his eyes and passed over some money.  
"Cheers. Now I have to go, better go get a Ghost type before someone snatches them all up." Leaf said grinning.  
"I'll walk you out." Dolores smiled and she, Leaf and Vulpix walked out. Red sighed as they left and pulled out a Revive for his Lapras.  
"Red, I have something for you." Red turned and saw Mr Silph with another Silph Scope. "This is yours, once you've helped tidy up the office." Red groaned loudly and put Lapras back in her PokeBall.  
"Fine, let's get this over with."  
"No need to rush, Dolores will probably be giving Leaf pointers on slapping people."


	6. Going Fuchsia All Over

Going Fuchsia All Over  
Fuchsia City is a bustling area. It connects to the cycling road and has ferries running to Cinnabar and Seafoam Islands as  
well as a magnificent beach. It also has a gym like most cities and a Safari Zone, where rare Pokemon are kept to be caught and not have their habitat destroyed. Due to these factors, the town is always riddled with people with their own things on their mind and a place to be.  
Red was ecstatically riding his bike around the town, cheering and whooping as he went. His Butterfree flew over his head, chirping and fluttering her wings in delight. Her Psychic attacks, along with Onix's Ground moves, had secured Red a win against Koga, the Fuchsia Gym Leader who deals in Poison types.  
"I WON, I WON!" Red screamed to innocent bystanders. Butterfree smiled but could hear a funny noise. She looked around and her ability, Compoundeyes, activated. Under the earth, a figure was moving rapidly and suspiciously towards Red.  
"Free free!" Butterfree exclaimed and flew in front of Red, causing him to brake suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" He huffed. Butterfree flapped her wings rapidly and the ground split to reveal a Dugtrio that cried out before turning into energy and it flew back towards a bush.  
"Ah, of course." Red smiled and cycled slowly forwards. The bushes shook slightly and he was certain he heard them curse.  
"Hmm, maybe I should send Onix out and get him to crush that bush." Red said to Butterfree, who sniggered. The bush shrieked and Leaf quickly leapt out, one hand clutching her chest from the fright and the other in front of her face as if too protect herself..  
"Ok ok, dumb joke, I get it." She panted. "Never scare me like that." And she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes Butterfree was right up in her face, smiling brightly. Leaf screamed and jumped backwards and Red burst out laughing and pressed a button on a device.  
"What the hell is that?" Leaf snarled. Red grinned and stood up straight and put his right hand on his hip.  
"Duh, it's the PokeDXi, it's the latest PokeDex model." Red replied and Butterfree giggled before flying back and landing on his shoulder.  
"If you so send that I will slit your throat!" Leaf growled and poked Red in the chest.  
"Well you did post the picture from Silph Co. on the internet." Red replied. Leaf huffed and crossed her arms.  
"How did you know about it?"  
"Blue emailed me about it." Red replied in a snappy tone. Leaf looked at Red and smiled.  
"I can tell you're embarrassed."  
"I AM NOT!"  
"You're a shit liar."  
"I bet you'll be equally embarrassed if I put this on the internet." Red snapped back, grinning. The two stared at each other.  
"Butter Butterfree*." Butterfree sighed.  
"How about we have a match?" Leaf suggested. "If I win, I post your most embarrassing secret online. If you win, you get to post mine. If we draw, we don't reveal anything, agreed?" Red looked at Butterfree, than at the picture, and then at Leaf.  
"It's a deal."

The two found a clear area near the cycling road and stood on either side of the field.  
"Exeggcute, I choose you!" Leaf called and threw her first PokeBall into the field. Exeggcute consisted of six, pale pink eggs with cracks, including one missing a piece, revealing a yellow inside.  
"Oh please Leaf, you should know that's not a good idea." Red laughed. "Charmeleon, let's make this an easy win." His trusty starter came out and waved his fiery tail. "So, I see you went on a Safari." Red smiled.  
"Yes, Exeggcute was the only one I was really looking for, none of the others really appealed to me." Leaf replied. "And I guess you won your badge judging by that silly cheering."  
"Why does it matter to you, scared?" Red grinned. Leaf glowered at him.  
"Of course not! Now Exeggcute use AncientPower." She ordered.  
"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage and try to dodge." Red said in shock. The Exeggcute eggs moved apart and dust turned to rocks and fired towards Charmeleon who fired a yellow-orange ball of fire towards his opponent. The two attacks collided and an explosion of dust and fire blasted both Pokemon backwards.  
"Get in there quick with another AncientPower!" Leaf commanded.  
"Charmeleon use Flamethrower." Red said. As the dust-rocks flew towards Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon released a jet of fire that burst through them and hit Exeggcute square on. The rocks still remained and hit Charmeleon and pushed him backwards.  
"Exeggcute use Confusion!" Leaf said happily.  
"Use Slash Charmeleon!" Red called. Charmeleon charged forwards, the claws on his left hand glowing white. Exeggcute's eyes flashed a blue-purple and Charmeleon moaned as his body started to glow the same colour but he still managed to swipe and sent several of the eggs flying.  
"Get back together Exeggcute and use Barrage!" Leaf ordered.  
"Charmeleon use another Flamethrower." Red grinned. The Exeggcute eggs lined up into a row and then leapt, one by one, towards Charmeleon. Charmeleon coughed as the eggs exploded and released the jet of fire but it missed and hit a nearby tree, setting it alight.  
"Nice one Exeggcute, now use another AncientPower!" Leaf chuckled.  
"Charmeleon use Fire Fang!" Red yelled. As more rocks flew and hit Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon ran forwards with a mouth of fire and bit down on Exeggcute. They all cried out as fire wrapped around them.  
"If you want to play the status game than I think we'll use Sleep Powder!" Leaf yelled in a triumphant tone.  
"Charmeleon use a Flamethrower, quickly!" Red gasped. The Exeggcute egg with the cracked top went to the front of the pack and fired a green powder towards Charmeleon. He quickly opened his mouth to fire the attack but little flame came out before Charmeleon collapsed onto the ground, snoring.  
"Yes, this one is in the bag!" Leaf grinned. The Exeggcute cheered but the burn made them yell in pain and they all fainted. Red laughed as Leaf cursed and brought her Pokemon back. "Laugh all you want, but you won't get away from my Dugtrio!" Dugtrio, the Pokemon Leaf had sent to attack Red earlier, was Diglett's evolved form and now had three, taller heads instead of one but was essentially the same.  
"Charmeleon, return!" Red called. Dugtrio's eyes glowed red and a barrier appeared around Charmeleon, preventing him from being called back.  
"Dugtrio's ability is Arena Trap which prevents your Pokemon from escaping." Leaf explained, smiling broadly. "Now Dugtrio, use Earth Power!"  
"Charmeleon, if you wake up use Dragon Rage." Red said frantically. But Charmeleon continued to snore as the ground cracked and yellow energy sent him flying into the sky and lying in a heap in the middle of the field, unconscious.  
"Wow that was easy." Leaf laughed.  
"Weepinbell it's your turn to shine!" Red called as he brought Charmeleon back and threw out his second PokeBall. Weepinbell, Bellsprout's evolved form, was now shaped like a bell and had two green leaves on her sides a brown root on the top of her head.  
"Dugtrio, use Slash!" Leaf yelled. Red raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Didn't know they had arms, anyway, use Sunny Day!" Red called. Dugtrio rushed forwards and the dirt around him glowed and spined before releasing white energy which slammed into Weepinbell. The Flycatcher Pokemon rolled backwards before the root on the top of her head glowed and began to shine and caused what seemed like a second sun to appear over the field and shine down brightly.  
"Dugtrio use Dig!" Leaf yelled.  
"Use Bullet Seed." Red said, smiling slyly. Before Dugtrio could move, Weepinbell closed her mouth and then fired large green seeds which smashed into the Mole Pokemon before he dived underground.  
"Sunny Day activates Weepinbell's ability Chlorophyll and doubles her speed." Red explained.  
"That still won't save you from Dig!" Leaf retorted.  
"Weepinbell use Bullet Seed on Leaf." Red smiled. Leaf yelped and jumped into a rose bush but Weepinbell just laughed and fired the seeds at the ground but they did nothing. The ground than shaked and Dugtrio burst from the ground and hit Weepinbell and sent her flying into the air.  
"Dugtrio use Mud Bomb while she's in the air!" Leaf ordered, wincing in pain from the rose thorns.  
"Weepinbell use Magical Leaf!" Red commanded. The leaves of Weepinbell's sides glowed purple and then they spun around and more purple-green leaves flew towards Dugtrio. While the other two heads moaned from the attack, the smaller Dugtrio head opened its mouth and fired a brown ball of mud towards Weepinbell. But the Flycatcher fell towards the ground and the ball went astray and hit the ground and exploded, sending mud all over Red's bag. Leaf laughed as he fumed.  
"Dugtrio use Earth Power." She said, chuckling.  
"Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!" Red yelled. Weepinbell's leaves spun again and plain green leaves shot out. Dugtrio cried out as it was hit but managed to hold his ground and sent their attack which blasted Weepinbell into the air once again.  
"Dugtrio use Dig!" Leaf yelled.  
"Finish them Weepinbell with Bullet Seed!" Red cried. Weepinbell quickly fired the large green seeds. All of Dugtrio's heads were hit and the Pokemon collapsed into the cracked ground. Leaf sobbed as she pulled out her PokeBalls.  
"Wartortle, come on out!" She said and threw out her final PokeBall. Her starter came out and bounced on his tail before glaring at Weepinbell.  
"You do realise that I have the advantage?" Red asked, chuckling.  
"Of course I do! Wartortle use Water Pulse." Leaf said.  
"Weepinbell use Magical Leaf." Red smiled. Weepinbell fired the purple-green leaves which passed through the circle of water Wartortle had fired. Both attacks hit and both Pokemon rolled backwards. Weepinbell's eyes became unfocused and she dazed airily around the field, making Red scowl.  
"Wartortle use Skull Bash." Leaf chuckled.  
"Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!" Red yelled in desperation. Wartortle's limbs went inside his shell and he lay there on the ground with his head poking out. Weepinbell fired the green leaves but they went haywire and hit Red, Leaf and the ground instead of Wartortle.  
"Weepinbell use Bullet Seed!" Red gasped. Weepinbell fired the seeds at the ground and they bounced back and hit her and pushed her backwards. Suddenly, jets of water came out of Wartortle's shell where his legs should be and the turtle flew forwards and aligned his head to make the most damage. He smashed into Weepinbell and the two Pokemon head straight for Red. He caught Weepinbell but Wartortle caused them to skid across the ground and through the mud. Wartortle chuckled as he leapt up and headed back to Leaf. Red moaned as he stood up, Weepinbell's unconscious body in his hands.  
"Nice try." He smiled and pulled out his PokeBalls. "Dragonair, let's win this one!" Leaf oohed and aahed as the majestic Dragonair flew out of the PokeBall. She was Dratini's evolved form and looked similar, though was much longer and she had two dark blue orbs on the end of her tail and another on her neck. She had grown a horn and her ears were now like mini-wings.  
"Your beautiful, wonderful dragon won't win you this battle!" Leaf said in awe. "Wartortle use Aqua Tail."  
"Dragonair counter with your Aqua Tail." Both Pokemon charged forwards, Wartortle's wavy tail glowing blue and Dragonair's orbs glowed blue as well. The swung their tails and they hit each other, releasing waves of water that forced them both backwards.  
"Wartortle use Water Pulse!" Leaf called.  
"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" Red said. The two Pokemon fired their attacks: a circle of water and green-blue energy. The Dragon Pulse passed through the Water Pulse and both Pokemon were hit.  
"Wartortle use Withdraw." Leaf said.  
"Now for a surprise attack, use Shock Wave!" Red yelled triumphantly. Leaf gasped as Wartortle ducked into his shell and glowed blue while Dragonair began to absorb in electricity, glowed yellow and then released the attack as a wave of energy which blasted Wartortle.  
"Wartortle use Skull Bash!" Leaf bellowed.  
"Dragonair use DragonBreath." Red said calmly. Dragonair fired a green beam from her mouth as Wartortle charged for his attack and was hit but only spun around.  
"Ok Dragonair, use Shock Wave when he gets close!" Red smiled. Leaf gasped as Wartortle began to attack and shot towards Dragonair who absorb in electricity and prepared to attack. Wartortle was too fast to judge and hit Dragonair before she could use her attack to stop him but released it anyway. Both Pokemon yelled as electricity shot across the field and hit their trainers, knocking them backwards. When the two got up, they could see their Pokemon lying in a heap.  
"I think the water from Wartortle's attack got on Dragonair and caused her to be affected." Red suggested as he brought Dragonair back.  
"That seems likely." Leaf said sadly.  
"What's the matter with you?" Leaf looked up and glared at him.  
"Nothing's wrong, OK!" She snapped. Red looked at her and laughed.  
"Your upset because you don't get to find out my secret, aren't you?" He asked, chuckling.  
"No, of course not." Leaf huffed and she looked away. "I'll see you around."  
"Yeah, bye." Red replied, rolling his eyes. He got on his bicycle and pulled out a PokeBall and sent out his Butterfree. "Come on Butterfree, let's head to Cinnabar." And he cycled towards the beach. Leaf picked up her bag and laughed.  
"Battling gyms aren't the only important things for trainers." She said to herself and pulled a book out of her bag and began to read:  
"A HISTORY OF SEAFOAM ISLANDS….."

* Translation: Stupid humans


	7. A Legendary Brawl

A Legendary Brawl  
Off the shores of Kanto are the Sevii Islands. The numerous islands have many sites that attract tourists and trainers to view. One of the main attractions is Mt Ember, a tall mountain situated near One Island. It was the home to Fire, Flying, Fighting and Rock types and was rumoured that the majestic Moltres would appear on the summit from time to time.  
Deep at the bottom of the mountain, Leaf was riding on the back of her Wartortle, surfing from Kindle Road towards the mountain. Next to her was a Tentacruel, a large blue jellyfish with two reds on either side of its head and numerous long, grey tentacles. Riding on top was a boy, the same age as Leaf, with pale skin and brown spiky hair. He was wearing a black collared shirt and purple pants with black shoes. He had a white belt with a pouch around his wait and purple wristbands. His name was Blue and was Leaf's cousin and Red's best friend. He had set out on his Pokemon journey with a Bulbasaur, a green Pokemon with a bulb on its back, as his starter. The two were currently racing to get to the summit as fast as possible in order to find Moltres and capture the legendary Pokemon.  
"Wartortle, return." Leaf yelled as she leapt off his back and pulled out a PokeBall. Once he was safely back inside Leaf flawed it, speeding up the stairs and racing along the grassy path before entering into a cave to the left of the mountain.  
"Try and catch me now!" Leaf called out and laughed before racing ahead. Blue ran inside and puffed.  
"Slow down you!" He snarled as he breathed deeply before chasing after. The two ran through the narrow caves of Mt Ember, shouting insults back at each other as they ran.  
"Arcanine, Battle Position!" Blue yelled and a large tiger like Pokemon with a white mane came out and Blue leapt onto his back and they charged forwards.  
"Hey, no fair!" Leaf huffed.  
"Tough luck cuz!" Blue laughed. "Smell ya later!" And with that, Arcanine raced ahead.  
"Not on your life you don't!" Leaf yelled and grabbed a PokeBall from her bag. "Let's slow them down Pikachu!" She bellowed and went to throw the ball when suddenly a pale blue beam soared through the cave exit and hit Leaf. She tried to yell but it caught in her throat and she became covered in ice and toppled over. Her eyes were shut and she couldn't see but she could hear a distinct laugh.  
_Red, of course it's him _She thought angrily. _He's making it really hard to like him  
__That's very interesting to know _A voice echoed inside her head.  
_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! _Leaf wailed. _WHAT THE-  
__I'd prefer you didn't proceed; we are trying to keep __this__ story PG rated _The voice said wisely.  
_Oh great, my conscience is politically correct. _Leaf sighed.  
_I am not your conscience, I would be very surprised if you had one.  
__Jeez thanks! Then who are you?  
__I am Red's Lapras. Some Lapras have the ability to communicate telepathically with certain trainers.  
__Can you do that with Red?  
__I can read his mind, but I don't like to let him know. It amuses me to know what he is thinking.  
__Oh, like what?  
__I am not telling you. I do respect Red. I read his mind in order to see what he is thinking during battles, but I usually get more than I bargained for.  
__Right, more than I needed to know… Did you freeze me?  
__Yes. We were training up here and it sort of went of course. Sorry about that.  
_"Lapras, come back." Red yelled from outside of the intellectual conversation. Lapras nodded and then used her flippers to move on the thin ice sheet she had made.  
"Ah, I haven't seen Blue for ages." Red chuckled as he tapped the frozen statue of his friend. He looked at his Arcanine which was also been frozen. Suddenly, its mouth became covered in flame and then the ice began to melt.  
"Arca… Arca… ARCANINE!" It roared as its mouth was freed and then it released a array of Fire Blasts and Flamethrowers around the cave, which were reflected of the walls and hit Leaf and Blue and melted their shells instantly. Red cried out as he was hit, setting his shirt on fire and he quickly withdrew Lapras and ducked for cover behind a rock as her attached a Full Restore to the button of Lapras' PokeBall to replenish her health.  
"RED, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Leaf screamed and she twisted her hair to get the water out. Red walked from behind the walk to see Blue chuckling, Arcanine growling, but Leaf was making a noise much louder that it.  
"LOOK AT MY HAIR!" She wailed.  
"Sorry, it was an accident." Red smiled before turning to Blue. "Long time no see. How have things been?"  
"Good good. I was travelling happily along Kindle Road, minding my own business, when my _darling_ cousin thought it would be fun to trip me up and then challenge me to a race to the top of Mt Ember." Blue explained, glaring at Leaf.  
"Well I haven't seen you in ages as well! I thought it would be fun." Leaf snapped as she pulled a hairdryer, several changes of clothes, a portable shower, two towels and a variety of hair care products of her bag. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to fix myself up." She said as she stood up to find the boys giving her quizzical looks. "It's solar powered dummies."  
"Including the hair dryer?" Blue scoffed.  
"Yes. It was a gift from Dolores." Leaf explained and winked at Red before taking her supplies outside.  
"Women." Red muttered under his breath. Leaf turned around and slapped him so fast his head spined. Blue laughed out loud as Red's right cheek when bright red and Leaf danced off, grinning

_One hour later….  
_Red and Blue were lying in the sun, reminiscing about past battles.  
"Of course Erika was easy with Charmeleon, all of her Pokemon just dropped like flies, but there was one small prob-." Red said, smiling.  
"You seem to use the same Pokemon a lot." Blue replied, chuckling. Red quickly leapt up and glared at him as he spoke again. "I've noticed that Leaf does that a lot as well."  
"I like Pokemon I have and so does Leaf!"  
"Yes, but you won't become the best by only using Charmeleon and a few others constantly." Blue replied, standing up.  
"Well, who do you use then?"  
"Let's see… Ivysaur, Fearow, Scyther, Tauros, Hitmonchan, Graveller, Pinsir, Nidoking, Gyarados, Gengar, Marowak, Weezing, Magmar, Electrode, Kabutops-" Blue listed before Red growled and he stopped.  
"I got the picture." He snapped.  
"Well I think you need a proper battle against a true champion." Blue smiled and he pulled out a PokeBall.  
"Ok then, let's make it six-on-six." Red smiled.  
"Hang on a minute!" A shrill voice called. The two boys turned as Leaf walked around from behind a boulder, putting all of her shower equipment back into her bag.  
"Who spends one hour in the shower?" Red scoffed.  
"A proper woman." Leaf scoffed back. "And I think that we are due for a rematch." She tossed her bag aside and pulled out a PokeBall. Red turned to Blue who nodded in approval of the battle.  
"Ok then, our first six-on-six!" Red smiled.  
"Bring it on!"  
"Grimer, let's get this started." Red yelled as he threw in his first Pokemon. A pile of purple sludge came out, but it morphed and eyes, a mouth and hands appeared.  
"Ewww, what a disgusting creature!" Leaf said, shivering slightly. Grimer rolled his eyes and fired some gunk at her shoes. "EWWWW! I'll get you for that; go Arbok!" Leaf called and released her first Pokemon. Arbok, Ekans evolved form, was much longer than her previous form and has a more defined head as well as a wide rib cage with a pattern in the form of an angry face.  
"Grimer use Body Slam." Red called.  
"Arbok use Poison Tail." Leaf said with a smile. Grimer oozed his way towards Arbok and stretched upwards to perform the attack. But Arbok swung her glowing purple tail and sent the pile of gunk backwards.  
"You can do this Grimer! Use Shadow Punch."  
"Arbok use Crunch." Arbok went to attack but Grimer seemed to disappear. Leaf and Arbok gasped and then looked at a crack in the ground that Grimer had gone through.  
"Arbok, LOOK OUT!" Leaf wailed. Arbok turned as Grimer appeared from another crack and punched the cobra. Arbok quickly dived and bit down on Grimer's hand and caused the Sludge Pokemon to yell out in pain.  
"Grimer use Gunk Shot!" Red yelled.  
"Counter that Arbok with a Sludge Bomb." Leaf cried. Both Pokemon opened their mouths and fired: Grimer fired a beam of sludge while Arbok created a ball of slime and fired that. The two attacks collided and waves of slime went across the battle field. Grimer used the cracks in the ground to avoid it but Arbok was hit and rolled backwards and glowed purple. The slime stuck to the rocks and the ground, leaving the battlefield to be completely purple.  
"I ain't cleaning that up." Leaf said.  
"Just leave it to Greenpeace." Blue smiled.  
"Use the slime Grimer and go in for a Poison Jab!" Red said proudly.  
"Arbok use Thunder Fang when he gets close." Leaf cried. Grimer moved quickly across the field, his left arm glowing purple. Arbok was startled by the speed and didn't have time to register before Grimer was there and jabbed Arbok in the side. The cobra's mouth glowed yellow and Arbok quickly bit on Grimer but released bolts of electricity. Grimer slid backwards on the slime, but sparks floated around him, signalling his paralysis. Arbok smiled as her eyes glowed white and her skin peeled out, became transparent, glowed purple and disappeared, leaving Arbok fully healed from her poisoning.  
"We can still win this Grimer, use another Poison Jab." Red yelled.  
"Finish this Arbok, use Crunch." Leaf screamed in triumph. Grimer slid across the slime once more but froze up just before he attacked. Red yelled out as Arbok quickly bit down on Grimer for the last time. Grimer collapses upon himself and became a large pile of ooze. Red quickly brought him back and prepared his next attack.  
"It's your turn Lapras!" Red called.  
"Arbok, quickly, return!" Leaf said and Arbok turned back into red energy and went back. "Ok Pikachu, make quick work of this." Both trainers sent out their Pokemon who landed on the icky surface.  
_I don't even want to know what this is. _Lapras shuddered and Leaf chuckled.  
"Ok Lapras, use Surf!"  
"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Lapras let out a soft cry and water suddenly appeared on the field and became a giant wave that lifted her up into the air and carried her towards Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon gasped as the wave crashed down and knocked him backwards and prevented the Volt Tackle attack and washing away the slime at the same time.  
"Nice one Lapras, now use Ice Beam." Red smiled.  
"Pikachu use Double Team." Leaf yelled. As Lapras fired the pale white beams, Pikachu duplicated. The beams hit one of the duplicates and made the attack useless.  
"Strike again with another Ice Beam!" Red cried.  
"Pikachu use Double Team again!" Leaf said, smiling deviously. Once again the attack struck the duplicates.  
"Lapras, use Ice Beam until you hit him!" Red yelled.  
"Pikachu now use a Thunderbolt!" Leaf yelled just a loud. The two fired their attacks and the pale blue and yellow beams struck in the centre and caused a massive explosion that pushed both of them backwards and hit two of Pikachu's duplicates.  
"Lapras, Ice Beam once more!" Red screamed.  
"Ok Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more!" Leaf bellowed.  
"You two yell too much." Blue sighed. Lapras and Pikachu attacked again, but this time the attacks passed each other. Lapras use her flippers to move out of the way but the real Pikachu was hit and was blasted backwards and suddenly froze, along with the duplicates.  
_What is up with your Ice Beam? _Leaf thought, hoping Lapras picked up.  
_Red and I have been doing special training to make my Ice Beam very strong and to try and make the opponent freeze on each hit._ Lapras explained.  
"Ok Lapras, finish him with Surf!" Red yelled.  
"Pikachu use Discharge." Leaf wailed. But Pikachu remained frozen and the giant wave appeared again and struck down, destroying the duplicates and blasting the original straight into a rock, knocking him unconscious. Blue gave Red the thumbs up as Leaf quickly brought back Pikachu.  
"Wartortle, it's your time to shine!" Leaf called as she sent out her trusted partially evolved starter.  
"Lapras use Surf."  
"Wartortle counter with your Surf!" Leaf yelled and Red smiled deviously. The two massive waves rose from the ground and the two Pokemon were practically touching as they reached the two. The two waves crashed into each other and formed together and made a giant sphere of water and pushed Lapras and Wartortle inside.  
"Damnit, I was hoping that would hit." Red cursed. Suddenly, the sphere seemed to burst and Lapras and Wartortle were blasted backwards towards the side of the cliff.  
"RETURN!" Red and Leaf yelled in unison and their Pokemon were quickly brought back inside their PokeBalls.  
"That was close." Leaf said, staring sadly at Wartortle.  
"This is a battle, not a soap opera." Red called. "They weren't in any danger."  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"Ok, your turn Butterfree!" Red yelled and out of the PokeBall came his majestic butterfly, Butterfree.  
"Your time to fly Beedrill!" Leaf yelled and sent out her resident bug type, the giant wasp that is Beedrill.  
"Start this off Butterfree with Aerial Ace."  
"Beedrill counter with Swift." Butterfree charged forwards, her wings glowing a brilliant white, and then her left wings sliced into Beedrill's side and blasted the wasp backwards. Angrily, Beedrill placed his stingers together and fired a variety of white stars at Butterfree which hit and made her roll in the air.  
"Butterfree use Psybeam!" Red yelled, smiling.  
"Beedrill use Poison Jab." Butterfree fired multicoloured circles from her eyes which slammed into Beedrill put the Poison Bee charged forwards, his left stinger glowing purple, and slammed it into Butterfree's chest and sent her flying.  
"Come on Butterfree, use a Bug Buzz!" Red yelled.  
"Beedrill strike her with Twineedle!" Leaf cried. Butterfree began to flap her wings furiously and emitted a loud buzzing sound. Beedrill cried out as he struggled to attack through the noise.  
"Nice shot! Now use another one!" Red grinned.  
"Beedrill charge up for Solarbeam!" Leaf screamed. As Butterfree emitted the sound, Beedrill managed to withstand it and brought his stingers together and absorbed the sunlight and formed a growing ball in between the sting  
"We can't take any chances, use Aerial Ace Butterfree!" Red bellowed. Butterfree charged forwards with her glowing wings as Beedrill absorbed in the last of the light.  
"COME ON!" Leaf screamed at the top of her voice, but Butterfree slammed into Beedrill just as he fired the beam. Red leapt out of the way as the beam headed for him and it blasted through the rocks, making a huge crater. Butterfree sent Beedrill flying into the ground and it skidded before landing at Leaf's feet. Blue sighed and looked to the skies. In the distance, he saw a ball of flame appear through the clouds. He stared at the flame in shock until it faded and then he saw a speck in the distance, knowing instantly who it was.  
"Ok, it's on now Reddy!" Leaf huffed as she brought Beedrill back. "Wartortle, come back out!" And with a jet of water, Wartortle came back out and stood proudly in front of Leaf.  
"Butterfree use Mega Drain!" Red grinned.  
"Wartortle use Skull Bash." Leaf commanded. Butterfree's eyes flashed green and Wartortle glowed green as well and green bulbs began to fly from Wartortle and go into Butterfree. The turtle huffed like his trainer before bringing his limbs back inside his body.  
"Ok Butterfree, use Psybeam to confuse him!" Red called. Wartortle looked up at Butterfree and quickly sent himself soaring using the jets of water before Butterfree could attack. Red gasped as Wartortle smashed into his butterfly and sent her crashing to the ground, similar to the Beedrill.  
"All right, that's it, no one hurts my Butterfree, go Kadabra!" Red bellowed and released his Psychic type, Kadabra. "Quickly, use a Psycho Cut!"  
"Wartortle use Aqua Tail!" Leaf cried. Kadabra's spoon glowed purple and he swung it and fired it at Wartortle. But the turtle was already moving and dived over it and swung his glowing tail at Kadabra and sent him flying backwards.  
"Come on Kadabra, use a Psychic attack." Red said.  
"Wartortle use Surf!" Leaf cried. Kadabra struggled to get up and watched as Wartortle sent the wave towards him. The Psi Pokemon was hit by the wave but quickly glowed purple and used his spoon to control the wave and raised it into the air. Wartortle gasped as his attack was sent back towards and he was sent crashing into rocks.  
"Kadabra use a Future Sight attack." Red ordered.  
"Ok Wartortle, use Iron Defense." Leaf said calmly as she strategically thought out her next move. Kadabra's eyes glowed blue and then he closed them and shaked slightly as a ghostly form of him appeared in front of him and stayed there, though the only difference was that its eyes were shut. Wartortle went back inside his shell and flashed silver before hoping out.  
"Kadabra use Ice Punch." Red yelled.  
"Wartortle use Aqua Tail." Leaf ordered. The two Pokemon ran towards each other, Kadabra's un-spooned hand and Wartortle's tail with glowing pale blue, and they aimed and attack. The fist and tail collided and released a force of energy that blasted them both backwards. Wartortle landed at Leaf's feet and quickly leapt up. As he did so, his ears and tail flashed blue to signal his Torrent ability had activated.  
"Ok Kadabra, use Psycho Cut!" Red commanded.  
"Wartortle prepare for Skull Bash!" Leaf cried. As Wartortle prepared his finishing move, Kadabra fired another Psycho Cut which slammed into Wartortle and knocked him backwards.  
"Now use another Ice Punch, quickly!" Red said. Kadabra ran forwards and punched Wartortle right on the head but the turtle growled and was blasted forwards into Kadabra's stomach at point-blank range. Red jumped out of the way as Kadabra rolled and landed into the crater, his limbs spread out awkwardly. As Red rushed to check him, Wartortle turned to Leaf and danced happily. Leaf grinned but looked as the ghostly Kadabra suddenly opened its eyes and charged straight for Wartortle.  
"WATCH OUT!" Leaf screamed. Wartortle turned as the spirit grew and its face opened in a silent scream.  
"War Tortle*." Wartorle sighed as the figure passed through him and caused his to scream as he shivered and fell onto his back, unconscious, as the figure looked at Leaf, winked, and disappeared into nothing.  
"Future Sight is an attack that happens several turns after it is initiated." Red explained as the two brought back their Pokemon. "Now Machoke, time for a workout!"  
"Well Pidgeot will make quick work of this!" Leaf yelled and grinned as she released her majestic bird. Pidgeot, the final stage of the Pidgey evolutionary line, is a large bird, similar to its pre-evolutions, but with a longer yellow and red head crest and much glossier plumage.  
"Congratulations, your bigger rat with wings-"  
"Oh Red, that joke is so old it lives in a retirement village." Leaf cut in and Blue burst out laughing at Red's disgruntled look.  
"Machoke use Body Slam." Red ordered.  
"Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Leaf said, smiling. As Machoke ran and leapt to perform the attack, Pidgeot charged forwards and smashed into Machoke and caused him to roll backwards.  
"Cross Chop, now!" Red yelled, spit flying from his mouth.  
"Pidgeot use Wing Attack." Leaf said calmly. Machoke raised both arms in a X-formation and then sliced them down on Pidgeot who winced but recovered fast and then raised her left wing and began to slap Machoke with it.  
"Use Fire Punch, quickly!" Red shouted.  
"Time to reach for the skies, you Fly." Leaf chuckled. Machoke swung his left fist, which ignited into flame, and punched out at Pidgeot and rammed it into her stomach. Pidgeot squawked before speeding off into the sky.  
"Machoke, return." Red yelled and Machoke turned back into energy and came back inside the ball. "Now Lapras, come back out!" And the majestic Pokemon came back onto the field and looked to the skies as Pidgeot soared down and slammed into her.  
"Lapras use Ice Beam." Red ordered.  
"Pidgeot use FeatherDance." Leaf said. Lapras fired the beams and they hit Pidgeot and blasted her backwards. She squawked and fired the feathers but Lapras easily dodged them.  
"Now Lapras, try for a Blizzard." Red called.  
"Pidgeot, return, and go Arbok!" Leaf bellowed. Pidgeot quickly went back inside her PokeBall and Arbok came out and quickly swerved to avoid the Blizzard.  
"Lapras use Surf." Red cried.  
"Arbok use Thunder Fang." Leaf said, smiling widely. Lapras rose into the air on a huge wave and sent it crashing towards Arbok. Arbok smiled like her trainer as the wave approached and quickly released the electric attack onto the wave. The water exploded and Lapras, still in the air, was sent backwards and she crashed back to Earth.  
"Lapras return." Red cried. "Now Charmeleon, let's heat things up!" Charmeleon, the fire equivalent of Wartortle, came out as Lapras went back in and stood proudly in front of his trainer.  
"Arbok use Poison Tail." Leaf yelled. Arbok slid across the field and swung a glowing purple tail at Charmeleon and whacked him backwards.  
"Charmeleon use Flamethrower." Red ordered.  
"Arbok use Sludge Bomb!" Leaf said cockily. The two Pokemon fired their attacks and they hit in the middle and caused a fiery explosion and blasted flaming sludge over the field. Red stared the new additions to the field and smiled brightly.  
"Now slide and use Seismic Toss." He said; a quizzical look on his face.  
"Arbok, finish this with Crunch!" Leaf shouted.  
"Again, let's lower our tones." Blue said, rolling his eyes. Charmeleon ran forwards onto one of the sludge piles and fell over but began to slide over towards Arbok. The Cobra Pokemon quickly dived forwards to initiate her attack but Charmeleon slid underneath it and, using his tail to push himself up, he grabbed her tail and spun around in mid air before throwing her at Leaf who wailed as her unconscious Pokemon wrapped around her.  
"Ok Pidgeot, your turn again!" Leaf yelled and sent back out Pidgeot.  
"Charmeleon use Dragon Rage." Red called.  
"Pidgeot use Fly." Leaf cried. Charmeleon fired a yellow-orange ball of flame but Pidgeot quickly soared into the sky and the ball only narrowly hit her talons.  
"Charmeleon I guess there's nothing much for you to do other than firing a Flamethrower into the sky as she comes back." Red explained. Charmeleon nodded and eyed the sky as there was a flash and Pidgeot soared back down. Charmeleon quickly fired and Pidgeot dived down into the flame. However, the attack acted as a cover and Pidgeot seemed to appear out of nowhere and struck Charmeleon, forcing him into the ground.  
"Charmeleon use Slash." Red cried.  
"Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Leaf said, smirking slightly. Pidgeot sped forwards and went to charge into Charmeleon, but the Flame Pokemon leapt and spun over Pidgeot, his left claw glowing white, and slashed her back. Pidgeot let out a final squawk before falling to the ground in defeat.  
"Bad luck cuz." Blue called before turning back around and could see the figure being attacked by smaller specks. More fire was fired and the specks eventually disbanded and allowed the figure to get closer.  
"Ok, now is the time for my perfect weapon." Leaf said quietly and pulled an Ultra Ball out of her pocket. She had placed blue stars on the black part of it and kissed it as she threw it onto the field. In a shimmer of stars, an Articuno rose from ball. The legendary ice Pokemon radiated a brilliant glow that left Red, Blue and Charmeleon breathless. The large bird was mainly a sky blue but had lighter feathers on its chest. Its wings stretched out long and wide and looked liked they were made of ice and its long tail and head crest was a deep ocean blue.  
"You may have a legendary, but I won't let you win." Red bellowed. "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower."  
"Articuno finish him with AncientPower." Leaf said, smiling broadly. Charmeleon opened his mouth wide and fired the biggest flamethrower he had ever mustered. But Articuno spun and avoid it before causing dust to rise and form rocks and then fired them at the Flame Pokemon. Red gasped as Charmeleon was hit by each one of the rocks and fell to the ground in defeat.  
"You may have defeated Fire, but Fighting is still stronger than Ice!" Red yelled and sent out Machoke. The Superpower Pokemon gasped at the majestic bird but recovered quickly.  
"Machoke use DynamicPunch." Red said anger on his face.  
"Articuno use Agility." Leaf said slyly. Machoke charged and punched Articuno with all his might. The Freeze Pokemon cried out but quickly flew around the battlefield and came back, now faster.  
"Ok Machoke use Fire Punch." Red bellowed.  
"Articuno use Aerial Ace." Leaf said grinning. Machoke ran forwards with a fiery fist but Articuno suddenly speed forwards with glowing white wings and slammed the left wing into Machoke's stomach. He yelled and fell to the ground with a loud thud and fell unconscious.  
"Here we go; the final match!" Blue said, grinning in excitement. Red and Leaf smiled at each other, thinking he was excited for them. But Blue was happy because they only had one Pokemon left and one of them wouldn't be in the running for catching Mol-  
"Lapras, let's finish this!" Red yelled, interrupting Blue's chain of thought. Lapras came out and stared at her opponent.  
_Nice catch. _She thought and winked at Leaf.  
"Lapras use Blizzard." Red said with new found determination.  
"Articuno use Ice Beam." Leaf said, eyeing up Lapras. Articuno quickly fired the beams but Lapras moved to avoid them and the beams made a thin layer of ice on the field and covered the rocks completely. Lapras then fired her attack but Articuno beat it back with a wing and the ice became covered in snow.  
"Ice Beam!" The two trainers yelled. Articuno fired first but Lapras managed to attack before being hit and the beams collided and exploded, showering them all with snowflakes. Lapras was hit by them and began to lose health.  
"Lapras use Brine." Red said, grinning at the power boost.  
"Articuno use Agility again." Leaf said urgently. Articuno raced around the field again and returned as Lapras let out a call and water rose from the ground and blasted Articuno.  
"Looks like your legendary power ain't going to work." Red smiled. "Now Lapras, use Surf!"  
"You can do this Articuno! Use another Ice Beam." Leaf shouted, slowly losing her voice. Articuno fired the icy attack and Lapras shut her eyes as the beams hit her, but the Surf attack lifted her into the sky and out of danger. Articuno saw the wave as it began to fall towards her and it dived through the curtain of water and shaked its feathers to dry itself.  
"Lapras finish this with Ice Beam!" Red cried.  
"Articuno use Aerial Ace now!" Leaf yelled. Articuno charged but Lapras was still landing and Articuno had to turn around in order to try again.  
_This is it. _Leaf thought  
_Don't think I am letting you win this easily _Lapras said angrily and fired the pale blue beams. All of them connected and Articuno dived straight through it. There was a flash of light and Leaf gasped but Articuno came out with nothing more than its wings more solid. Lapras shut her eyes as Articuno charged for her.  
_At least I did my best. _She thought and cried out as the giant bird slammed into her and Lapras skidded on the Icy surface and collapsed. Red stared at his Pokemon and collapsed to his knees, staring at her.  
"You did your best." He said with a sniff and quickly brought her back.  
"That was brilliant Articuno!" Leaf called. However, Articuno looked away and stared at the sky in anger.  
"Its here." Blue whispered and stared at the clear blue sky with only a few clouds dotted around. Suddenly, a creature burst through one of the clouds and let out a loud squawk. The three trainers stared as Moltres spun around, releasing more flame. The last of the bird trio, Moltres was mainly yellow except for red and yellow flames dancing on the edge of its wings and flames that formed its tail and head crest. Articuno stared at Moltres and the two began to squawk at each other.  
"Mol Moltres Tres Tres Mol Moltes. **" Moltres smirked.  
"Artic Art Artic, Uno Articuno Uno. ***" Articuno growled.  
"Ok Arcanine, I think it's time for a battle." Blue said, pulling out a PokeBall.  
"Not of my life you don't!" Leaf said and kicked out and got Blue between the legs.  
"Don't worry, she does that a lot." Red called out.  
"Articuno, use AncientPower." Leaf ordered. Both of the birds stared and sent out the dust rocks which exploded in mid-air. Moltres charged forwards and the two Pokemon began to peck at each other. Moltres floated back and fired a Flamethrower which hit Articuno and sent it soaring to the ground.  
"ARTICUNO!" Leaf yelled in desperation and ran forwards as if to catch Articuno, but it only landed on her.  
"Artic Uno Articuno Art. ****" Articuno called.  
"Mol Tres Molt Moltres. *****" Moltres called back.  
"I think it's my turn now." Blue said weakly and threw out a ball. Out came his Arcanine which stared at its opponent. "Use Thunder Fang and then ExtremeSpeed." Arcanine opened an electrical mouth and fired a long-distance Thunder Fang. Moltres shook it off and fired another AncientPower which blasted Arcanine backwards. It went to perform the ExtremeSpeed but was too weak to move. Moltres then used Air Cutter and flapped its wings to fire boomerang-shaped energy. Arcanine howled and fainted.  
"Good job, now you go Electabuzz." Blue called as he brought Arcanine back in. Electabuzz, a yellow human-like Pokemon with black stripes and antennae on his head, roared and stared at the legendary. "Now use a Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz glowed yellow and fired the attack from his antennae. Moltres was blasted backwards and stared at the creature before using a Flamethrower and pushed Electabuzz backwards and burned it.  
"Use another!" Blue said, now with the strength to stand. Moltres released a Safeguard as the attack came and was hit. Electabuzz cheered but the burn wrapped around it and looked to weak to carry on.  
"It's alright, time to switch out." Blue said and brought Electabuzz back and pulled out a Safari Ball. "Rhydon, it's your turn!" Rhydon resembled a cross between a dinosaur and a rhino, with a spiral horn and a long tail. "Rhydon use Surf!" Rhydon roared as he was lifted up on a wave and it stretched out over the cliff and over Moltres, who gasped as it crashed down. Moltres was shocked but quickly fired an AncientPower and blasted Rhydon into the cliff face. Blue gasped and brought him back in an instant.  
"Tentacruel, it's time to soak things up." Blue yelled and sent out the large jellyfish he had surfed on earlier. "Now use your Waterfall attack!" Tentacruel became emerged in a jet of water that reached out to Moltres and then swam forwards quickly and burst out of it, covered in water, but Moltres swerved and Tentacruel began to fall out of the mountain.  
"RETURN!" Blue yelled in desperation. Moltres stared down at the scene; Red watching in anticipation, Leaf nursing to Articuno and Blue with his head down and still holding Tentacruel's PokeBall. "I am down to my last Pokemon, I must win this!" And he put Tentacruel's back and pulled out his last one which he released. Ivysaur, the evolved form of his starter, Bulbasaur, was a turquoise green with darker green blotches. The bulb had now grown and was now a pink flower bud with four leaves around it.  
"Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder." Blue called. Leaf scoffed as Ivysaur's bud closed and then opened, firing a green powder. Moltres tried to avoid it but the smell was too powerful and the great beast fell asleep and began to fall to the bottom of the mountain.  
"NO!" Blue yelled and threw an Ultra Ball at Moltres. It hit and Moltres turned to red energy and went inside. The ball flew back and landed at Blue's feet, shaking and the button glowing red. All three trainers, Articuno and Ivysaur watched as it stopped shaking and glowed red one last time before flying into Blue's hands.  
"YEEEESSSSSS!" Blue yelled and danced happily.  
"Nice one." Red smiled and patted his friend on the back. The three trainers looked at the sky and the sky was now darkening and the sun was setting.  
"That's strange." Leaf mumbled.  
"I think that Moltres might have something to do with that." Blue said.  
"I think we should head back to One Island before it gets too dark." Red said.  
"Yeah, and you still owe me my prize money!" Leaf said as she brought Articuno back into its ball. Blue and Ivysaur chuckled as Red and Leaf began to bicker, and the two walked into the mountain, leaving the two to bitch the night away.

* Oh bugger  
** How pathetic, your been captured!  
*** It is glorious, Leaf and I get on fine  
**** That was a good fight  
***** We shall do it again one day


	8. Beachside Bombing

Beachside Bombing  
The sun was shining down onto the beautiful Kanto Ocean. In practically every water route, there were people on boats, jet skis, yachts, kayaks or surfboards enjoying the weather, along with several Pokemon trainers battling on their way to Cinnabar, Seafoam and the Sevii Islands. However, the route to Pallet Town was very quiet, perfect for just laying back and enjoying the beautiful weather while it lasted.  
Red was lying peacefully on the back on of his Lapras in between the knobs. He was wearing only turquoise swimming shorts and black sunglasses, his clothes, bag, cap and shoes on a rock nearby. He was enjoying the short break, ignoring the reports that the weather would turn nasty and focusing on getting a tan that had began to fade away during his travels.  
"This is the life, eh Lapras?" Red said, his hands behind his head and the sun shining down onto his body. Lapras just smiled and nodded and used her large flippers to move them around.  
_Hello there Lapras. _The Pokemon came to a halt and looked around, but nothing was there except for rocks and several Tentacool floating on the current.  
"What's wrong?" Red asked, raising the sunglasses up. But Lapras continued to stare and the trainer shrugged and lay back down. Suddenly, a purple cover appeared over him, pinning him to Lapras' back.  
"What the-" He yelled as Lapras spun around and stared towards a giant wave coming there way. "Lapras, stand down!" Red yelled. Lapras sighed and took the attack of and Red leapt up. "Now this behaviour is absol-" He froze as he stared at the huge wave and quickly wrapped his arms around Lapras' neck. She rolled her eyes, which flashed purple and she continued to roll them, causing the wave to turn into a mid air whirlpool. Red looked up and could see a familiar hat flying onto a rock and he burst out laughing.  
_Put us down right now!  
__Gladly _Lapras thought with a smile and closed her eyes, causing the whirlpool to disband and Red watched as Leaf fell into the water along with a very large turtle.  
"Congratulations on your Wartortle evolving." Red said sarcastically and continued to laugh. Blastoise, the evolved form of Wartortle, was pretty much an enormous turtle, except his shell was brown, his underside was a yellowy-cream, he had thick blue arms and legs and, the most absurd part of him, there were two grey cannons. Lapras glared at him as he helped Leaf onto dry land.  
"So, I guess it evolved before your gym battle?" Red asked.  
"Just after in fact." Leaf replied as she looked around for her hat. "I did some extra training to improve Articuno's skills on Sevii and it helped as well with AncientPower."  
"Interesting." Red nodded. "Apparently Blue sent Giovanni packing so the Indigo League has closed the gym while they find a temporary replacement, so I have been taking a few days off." Leaf scoffed and Lapras stared at her.  
_What is that for?  
_"I suppose it would be very easy to beat you if you haven't bothered training." Leaf said as she took her shoes off to dry them. Blastoise laughed and Lapras charged forwards and Red nearly fell off.  
_Put your obnoxious turtle away! _Lapras said angrily.  
_Make me _Leaf replied, smiling.  
_Gladly. _And Lapras use Psychic and pulled Blastoise's PokeBall out.  
"OI!" Leaf yelled and leapt up to grab the ball.  
"Lapras, put Leaf back down now!" Red said. Lapras dropped her back onto the rock with a thud. Blastoise angrily rose out of the water and Lapras turned to it but Red whispered something into her ear and they began to move back towards the rock where Red's stuff was.  
"If you think I am not any good, then why don't we battle?" He said and climbed onto the rock.  
"Fine then, as long as you change first." Leaf said.  
_Really? I thought you'd like the view. _Lapras said and smiled as Leaf blushed and looked away. Lapras chuckled as Red brought her back.  
"Shall we make this a four on four?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Ok then, I choose Raticate!" Red yelled and pressed the button on a PokeBall. Out came his evolved first capture. Leaf stared at Raticate who appeared to be limping.  
"What's wrong with it?" She called out. Raticate looked at Red, who gulped and looked down at it.  
"I tried using him during Erika's gym battle and he got badly paralysed."  
"Oh dear." Leaf said and even Blastoise looked sad.  
"This is his first battle so let's make it worth it! Raticate use Shadow Ball." Red yelled.  
"Blastoise use Surf!" Leaf yelled. Raticate opened his mouth up wide and a black ghostly ball appeared and he fired it towards Blastoise. However, Blastoise quickly rose up high on a wave and the ball hit the water and burst, causing the wave to crash prematurely.  
"Ok then, Raticate use Super Fang!" Red exclaimed.  
"Blastoise use Iron Defense." Leaf yelled. Raticate used his tail as a spring and propelled himself into the air and fell and spun towards Blastoise, his fang glowing and extending. Blastoise went inside his shell and it flashed silver just as Raticate bit down. Blastoise yelled out as his HP was sliced in half.  
"Nice job Raticate, now use a Headbutt."  
"Blastoise use Aqua Tail." Raticate leapt up from Blastoise's back and flew into the air before flying back down with his head pointed towards Blastoise's. The giant turtle looked up and then jumped into the air. His tail glowed blue and Blastoise spun and hit Raticate with it, releasing water that blasted the rat into another rock.  
"Raticate use Flame Wheel to get back!" Red cried.  
"Blastoise, finish this with Surf." Leaf said, smiling. Raticate jumped and arched his body into a circle before becoming covered with flames and started to spin and sped towards Blastoise. Blastoise smiled and rose into the air on a wave and the two headed towards each other. Red gasped as Blastoise directed the wave down and Raticate became covered with water. Blastoise went back into the water by Leaf as Raticate splashed madly in the water.  
"Raticate use Shadow Ball!" Red cried.  
"Blastoise prepare for Skull Bash." Leaf said smiling. Blastoise's limbs went back inside his shell and he flopped down onto his belly, simply floating on the water. Raticate fired another ghostly ball but his flapping around caused the ball to fly inches over Blastoise's head.  
"Raticate use Headbutt!" Red yelled. Raticate managed to pull himself together and used his tail to push him through the water. Blastoise looked up and smiled as two jets of water came out from where his legs should go and he was propelled forwards and smashed into Raticate. The rat soared into the air before gracefully landing at Red's feet.  
"Nice work." Red smiled and pulled out its PokeBall.  
"This isn't a soap opera, get on with it." Leaf snapped. Red looked up grumpily.  
"Ok then. Weepinbell, come on out!" Red yelled and released his trusted grass type. "Now use Magical Leaf."  
"Blastoise counter with Surf." Weepinbell's side leaves spun around rapidly and she fired purple-green leaves from them which slammed into Blastoise as he began to rise into the air. He yelled out and tipped over backwards and crashed into the water.  
"Good job! Now use a Bullet Seed." Red said, smiling.  
"Blastoise use Aqua Tail." Leaf commanded. Weepinbell fired large green seeds which slammed into Blastoise's stomach as he tried to get back up and he skidded across the water and started to float towards Pallet Town. Leaf stared at her starter in shock but could see that Blastoise was glowing blue and the trainer smiled.  
"This is excellent Weepinbell. Now use Sunny Day." Red exclaimed with joy.  
"Blastoise use a Surf to get back down here!" Leaf boomed. Weepinbell's leaves glowed and she pointed them at the sky and the sun began to burn brighter on them. Red looked as Blastoise began to come crashing towards them on a huge way.  
"Hooray for Torrent!" Leaf yelled, dancing. Red held onto his stuff as the wave came towards the rock. Weepinbell leapt into the air as the wave crashed, nearly knocking Red into the water.  
"Quickly Weepinbell, use Solarbeam!" Red boomed as he coughed up water.  
"Blastoise use Aqua Tail!" Leaf yelled but it was too late. Weepinbell quickly absorbed in the strong sunlight through her root using new found speed and leaves and fired a powerful green beam of solar energy that hit Blastoise and blasted him backwards. Leaf leapt out of the way as he smashed onto her rock, leaving a large crater, toppled off and landed in the ocean unconscious. Leaf stomped her feet angrily as Red laughed loudly.  
"You think that's funny? Vulpix, show him what your made of!" Leaf said with a snarl and through a PokeBall onto another rock close by. Her glorious fiery fox, Vulpix, came out and instantly eyed up the competition.  
"Weepinbell attack with Magical Leaf." Red yelled.  
"Vulpix use Flamethrower." Leaf said smugly. Weepinbell quickly fired the leaves but Vulpix opened her mouth and fired a jet of fire that instantly raised the heat in the area. The leaves were incinerated and Weepinbell tried to dodge but was hit on her root and was blasted backwards.  
"Thanks for the fire boost." Leaf yelled out with a wink and Red seethed with fury.  
"Weepinbell use Bullet Seed."  
"Vulpix use Extrasensory." Weepinbell fired more of the green seeds and several hit Vulpix before the fox's eyes changed to a deep pink and Weepinbell cried out as it was somehow attacked.  
"Interesting attack." Red growled.  
"I thought so." Leaf said sweetly.  
"Oh well. Weepinbell use Solarbeam!" Red cried.  
"Vulpix use a Fire Blast quickly!" Leaf said. Weepinbell quickly absorbed the sunlight and fired another beam. Vulpix fired five balls of fire that joined together and formed a five-pointed symbol but the Solarbeam tore through it and turned into wisps of smoke. Vulpix yelped as the beam hit her right on the head and blasted her into the ocean. Leaf gasped and looked over at Red who was laughing and cheering Weepinbell on. Leaf huffed and looked at Vulpix, but kept one eye on Red as the extra sunlight was reflecting beautifully of his wet skin.  
"Weepinbell use Solarbeam once again!" Red yelled.  
"Vulpix use Ominous Wind." Leaf yelled. Weepinbell fired a third beam of energy towards Vulpix who splashed about in the water. The fox's eyes then changed to a purple-black and the same colour began to emit from her body. Vulpix then raised her tails and swished them around and fired a jet of wind the same colour. The attack caused the Solarbeam to break apart and Weepinbell couldn't get out of the way in time and was struck, sending her spinning into the air. Red caught her before she hit the ground and looked down at her unconscious body.  
"Nice work Weepinbell, and you too Leaf." Red said smiling as he brought Weepinbell back. Leaf smiled as well and noticed that the added sunlight had disappeared and that several clouds were forming overhead.  
"That's annoying." Leaf pouted. Vulpix's attack had raised her stats and allowed her to float more reasonably but the current seemed to be moving more.  
"Ok Onix, it's your to kick some arse!" Red said and threw another PokeBall onto a nearby rock. The giant rock snake that is Onix rose from the ball and perched uncomfortably on the rock.  
"Onix use AncientPower!" Red yelled.  
"Vulpix counter with another Ominous Wind!" Leaf cried. Onix quickly assembled dust from the rocks and sent them towards Vulpix, who generate another purple-black gust of wind. The two attacks collided and a couple of the rocks were destroyed but the others went past. Both Pokemon yelled out as they were hit and Onix skidded backwards.  
"Onix use Rock Slide." Red cried.  
"Vulpix use Fire Blast and knock him off his rock!" Leaf growled. Onix whacked the tip of his tail against the rock he was on and a vibration caused some chunks to crack off and fly towards Vulpix and trapping her. Vulpix tried to attack but flinched and was unable to.  
"Good job Onix, use it again." Red said gleefully.  
"Vulpix try another Fire Blast!" Leaf cried. But Onix jumped towards another rock, hitting his tail on the first one before Vulpix could even blink. The fox yelled out and managed to get the fire into her mouth but was crushed before she could attack. Leaf gasped as the rocks sunk and Vulpix lay unconscious in the water. As Leaf brought her back, Onix looked to the sky and let out a cry. Red and Leaf looked up and could see that more clouds seemed to be coming in.  
"I guess the weather really is going to take a turn for the worse." Red commented.  
"Well obviously." Leaf scoffed. Red poked his tongue out at her as she sent out her next Pokemon. "Exeggutor, battle position!" Exeggutor is Exeggcute's evolved form and looks rather different. It now resembles a walking coconut tree, with the faces from the eggs now residing on several coconuts at the top of his body with different yet similar looks. He is brown with long green leaves on top and comes across as rather dopey.  
"Onix use Double Edge." Red yelled.  
"Exeggutor use Zen Headbutt." Leaf ordered. Onix jumped into the air and suddenly shot above the water while covered with white energy. Exeggutor ran onto another rock and then jumped into the sky, his leaves now covering his faces and shining purple. The two Pokemon hit each other and this time Red came off better as Exeggutor spun backwards and landed on a small rock. Onix's head  
"Onix use Dig!" Red cried.  
"Exeggutor quickly fire an Egg Bomb." Leaf yelled. Onix leapt into the air and dived towards another rock. Exeggutor's leaves wrapped around each other and then unwrapped quickly with a large egg now in between them. He fired it and Onix curved his body so that it dived over before plunging into the rock with a crash. The egg hit the water and exploded, sending small waves across the area.  
"The water does seem a bit choppy, and the wind is getting a bit chilly." Red mumbled and grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off.  
"Exeggutor use Psybeam as soon as that bunch of boulders comes out of the rocks!" Leaf cried and quickly put her attention back to Red. Exeggutor sighed but gasped as the ground began to rumble. Onix burst out from underneath him and sent him flying into the sky. Exeggutor regained some balance and quickly fired multicoloured circles towards Onix. The circles hit Onix in the middle of his body and caused him to roar and crashed into a rock.  
"Hang in there Onix!" Red yelled. "Use AncientPower!"  
"Exeggutor use Egg Bomb." Leaf yelled. The two Pokemon let out cries as they fired their attacks. The rocks and egg collided and exploded, sending dust over Leaf.  
"Onix use Rock Slide." Red cried.  
"Exeggutor charge for Solarbeam." Leaf said, coughing up dust. Exeggutor began to absorbed in particles of light from the dwindling sunlight as Onix slammed his tail and sent a lot of rocks at the coconut tree.  
"Onix finish this with Ancient Power!" Red cried. Onix charged forwards, surrounded in more white energy, and smashed into Exeggutor's stomach but Exeggutor's left foot hit a rock as he fell backwards and he rolled around and came into contact with Onix and the two began to roll. Red and Leaf stared as a mixture of white, brown and dark green flew over the ocean and then Exeggutor fired the Solarbeam. There was an explosion of green energy that covered the whole area, blinding Red and Leaf and it sent Onix flying into the air and Exeggutor crashing towards some rocks. For a moment the only noise came from the waves caused by the blast crashing against the rocks. As Red and Leaf's eyes adjusted, the clouds continued to grow darker. Eventually both trainers looked up to see Onix's head barely above the water and Exeggutor lying on some smashed rocks. They brought their Pokemon back and stared at each other as the wind picked up and there was a short howl of wind.  
"Let's make this quick." Leaf said as she stared at the clouds.  
"Gladly. Now Charizard, lets win this battle!" Red yelled.  
"Pidgeot finish this fast and elegantly!" Leaf boomed and the two threw their PokeBalls into the air. Charizard, Charmeleon's evolved form and last stage of the Charmander line, is a huge flying lizard. It is orange with a yellow stomach, much like Charmander, but is much larger, with longer and thicker neck, arms, legs and tail and longer snout and head. The biggest change is his large wings with a blue underside. Charizard roared as he floated about his trainer. Pidgeot, however, looks much like her Pidgeotto but is larger and has a very long, glossy head crest and tail feathers. Pidgeot chirped and flew above Leaf as well.  
"Congrats on the evolution." The two said at the same time. Leaf blushed but looked away.  
"Ok Charizard, use Slash."  
"Pidgeot use FeatherDance." Charizard charged forwards, his left arm glowing white and his claws extending as Pidgeot flapped her wings and sent feathers that pelted Charizard as he flew across the field. The lizard ignored them and quickly slashed at Pidgeot's underside, causing the bird to squawk in pain.  
"PAUSE!" Red yelled.  
"Why exactly are we pausing?" Leaf huffed.  
"I need to get changed." Red said, his face red.  
"Oh." Leaf said quietly and she blushed as well. Charizard and Pidgeot rolled their eyes as the Flame Pokemon floated back over and stood in front of Red, his arms crossed and wings stretched out wide. Leaf tried to slyly look across her shoulder but Pidgeot whacked her with her wing.  
"What was that for?" Leaf muttered. Pidgeot landed and crossed her wings and stared knowingly at Leaf, who blushed even more. "Don't look at me like that." Charizard smirked as Pidgeot sighed. Leaf turned around but tried to look behind the wings but Pidgeot flew onto her shoulders and wrapped her wings around her eyes.  
"Pidge Pidgeotto otto pidge pidge!*" Pidgeotto chirped and Charizard roared with laughter.  
"Done." Red said and came out from behind Charizard and raised an eyebrow at Leaf and Pidgeot. "Right…. Anyway, Charizard use Flamethrower." Leaf gasped and pushed Pidgeot off her.  
"Get in there with a Quick Attack!" She screeched. Pidgeot flew forwards and hit Charizard square in the stomach, pushing him down towards Pallet as a cloud completely blocked out the sun. Charizard pushed Pidgeot of and release the jet of flame that forced Pidgeot into the water.  
"Now Charizard use another Slash." Red said, grinning.  
"Pidgeot use Fly." Leaf wailed. As Charizard moved in to attack, Pidgeot shot out of the water and hit Charizard with her left wing as she soared up into the dark grey clouds.  
"Charizard use Dragon Claw when she comes back down." Red yelled. Charizard nodded and looked to the sky. There was a twinkle of light and Pidgeot came rocketing out of the sky. Charizard's left arm glowed purple and he raised it to attack but Pidgeot came down to fast and hit Charizard on the head. He cried out as he was pushed towards the water and quickly flew out of harm's way. Both Pokemon were away from Red and Leaf and the trainers sighed and began to jump and climb onto different rocks to get to them.  
"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Red cried.  
"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace." Leaf bellowed. Charizard fired another jet of fire and Pidgeot tried to fly out of the way but her talons and tail feathers were hit and she yelped before initiating the Aerial Ace, her wings glowing a glorious white as she slammed into Charizard's chest and knocked the flying lizard into a rock. As Charizard smashed into the rock, the heavens opened up and rain began to pour over the field in a second, soaking the rocks and blinding Red and Leaf as they struggled over the rocks.  
"Charizard use Slash." Red bellowed over the downpour.  
"Pidgeot use Quick Attack." Leaf yelled confidently. Pidgeot zoomed forwards and hit Charizard in the neck. The Flame Pokemon let out a deafening roar that Red heard clearly over the rain and then the flying lizard crashed into the water. Red gasped and stared into the choppy sea and saw the flame dwindling of his beloved starter.  
"Want to forfeit and save him?" Leaf yelled cockily. Red growled but then saw the flame grow a little and Red knew just what to do.  
"CHARIZARD USE BLAST BURN!" Red screamed, his throat instantly hurting but he didn't care. Leaf gasped and nearly fell off the rock she was on in shock.  
"Um…. Pidgeotto use FeatherDance." She said, gulping. Red smiled despite being soaking wet as an orange glow came from the water and grew rapidly before bursting through the surface and causing waves of water to cover the trainers and Pidgeot, who huffed as her feathers got even wetter. Charizard rose magnificently into the sky before the waves could refill the area. Leaf kicked the rock she was on in anger as Charizard knocked aside the feathers Pidgeot fired at him.  
"Pidgeot, my clothes are soaking, I'm freezing, I've grazed my hands and knees and worse of all my hair is ruined, we can't lose it." Leaf cried. Pidgeot rolled her eyes again and faced Charizard as the two struggled to withstand the downpour.  
"Charizard has to recharge." Red yelled.  
"Oh, right. Um…. Pidgeot use Fly." Leaf cried. Pidgeot nodded and soared into the skies, the jet of flame narrowly passing underneath her. Red thought as he watched the bird fly into the clouds and got an idea.  
"Charizard, I need you to muster every last bit of firepower that you have and use it for a single Blast Burn. Fly up there and kill her!" Red cried. Charizard nodded and Leaf gulped as there was another twinkle of light and Pidgeot soared down as Charizard flew up. The bird was surprised at his presence and Charizard smiled before shutting his eyes, took a deep breathe and let out a loud roar as fire burst from every inch of his body. Pidgeot couldn't move and was hit by the intense heat. Leaf let out a sad sob as Pidgeot's limp body fell quickly towards some jagged rocks. But Charizard dove in and caught her and brought her to Leaf, placing her on another rock.  
"Thank you." Leaf said and stroked Pidgeot and brought her back in. "Sorry for yelling." She said and put the PokeBall away. Charizard smiled as well before turning back into energy and go over to Red. Leaf looked at him and saw he was coming towards her on the back of Lapras, her Psychic attack blocking the rain.  
"Come on, I'll take you to Pallet." Red said, smiling. "Besides, I need my money anyway." Leaf giggled and jumped onto Lapras' shell and they began to move towards Pallet.  
_Don't get to comfy. _Lapras turned her head around and smiled at Leaf who blushed and looked away from Red who shrugged and lay on his back as Lapras smirked at her bitchiness as the trip carried on in awkward silence except for the sound of the rain battering against the invisible barrier.

* Stop being such a slapper


	9. The Last Double Act

The Last Double Act  
Victory Road, one of the most treacherous journeys a Pokemon trainer makes in their lifetime. Once a trainer has obtained all eight badges from their region, they must then travel through a mountain passage that spreads over many caves and floors, battling other trainers along the way until they emerge on the other side and challenge the Elite Four, four of the most powerful trainers in the region, with high levelled Pokemon and difficult strategies to combat. If a trainer defeats all of the Elite Four without all their Pokemon fainting, they are allowed to battle the Champion for the title.  
Today, Red was very pleased with himself. He had defeated the substitute gym leader at Viridian City last week and had spent a few days training up his team. He had just gotten past the security and was now inside the cave. Red stared up at the high natural ceiling and smiled.  
_This is the challenge I've been waiting for. _He thought and pulled out a PokeBall and sent out Raticate. Red smiled down at the rat but felt some sorrow for it. Raticate was still recovering from his previous gym battle injury but liked to walk around with Red even if he couldn't battle.  
"We're finally here!" Red exclaimed.  
"Rati Rati!" Raticate called and the two started to walk towards some boulders. As they approached them, something suddenly leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Red.  
"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Red yelled, jumping backwards. He stared at the figure who was a young girl doubling over in laughter. Raticate snarled and the girl looked up/  
"You should have seen your face." Leaf said, tears rolling down her cheeks in laughter.  
"Oh real nice joke!" Red huffed and walked away, Raticate scurrying behind.  
"Hypocrite much?" Leaf snorted and quickly followed in his wake.  
"This is Victory Road, not some dumb old route. The people here mean business and aren't wasting there time here playing dumb practical jokes." Red shouted and began to speed walk. Leaf caught up and pulled him around before slapping him across the face.  
"I do mean business thanks! I have been planning my journey for years now." She said, her face redder than Red's cheek. "And I think I should show it." And she quickly stepped back two metres and pulled out two PokeBalls. "How about a four-on-four double battle, right here right now?" Red glared at her but could see the determination in her eyes and smiled slyly.  
"Ok then." He said and turned to Raticate. "I want you to take a rest, this shouldn't take long." And Raticate chuckled as he turned back into red energy and went inside the PokeBall.  
"We'll see about that, Dugtrio, Clefable, battle positions!" Leaf called and threw the two balls in. One of the beams quickly formed into Clefable, Clefairy's evolved form. She was the same colour but the tail and ears were large and she looked more human like. The second beam went into a crack in the ground which parted to allow Dugtrio out.  
"Ok then… Muk and Onix, let's win this one." Red boomed. Onix quickly formed and let out a loud roar while Muk came up alongside. As Grimer's evolved form, Muk looks pretty much the same but larger, a wider mouth and droopier eyes.  
"Dugtrio use Tri Attack on Onix and Clefable use Meteor Mash on Muk."  
"Onix use Dig quickly and head for Dugtrio and Muk use Gunk Shot on Clefable." All four Pokemon seemed to attack in unison: three balls appeared over the heads of Dugtrio (orange, yellow and white-blue) and fired them towards Onix but the Rock Snake dived head first into the ground. Clefable ran forwards with a shining silver fist and punched towards Muk but he slid out of the way before firing a beam of purple gunk at Clefable, only halve of which hit.  
"Dugtrio use Dig and Clefable use Wake-Up Slap, both head for Muk." Leaf ordered.  
"Muk use Poison Jab on Clefable." Red commanded. As Dugtrio dived underground as well, Onix reappeared and caused a large crack in the ground. Clefable ran forwards and slapped Muk with a red fist. Muk huffed before his right arm glowed purple and he jabbed Clefable in the side, knocking her backwards.  
"Clefable use Metronome on Onix." Leaf said.  
"Muk use Poison Jab and Onix use AncientPower and both go for Clefable!" Red roared. Before anyone moved, Dugtrio burst from beneath Muk and blasted the pile of slime into the air. However, Muk used this to send himself straight towards Clefable. As Onix summoned dust up, Clefable shook her hands which glowed white and everyone stared as she fired a Lava Plume attack towards the Onix. But the Ancient Power broke through and just sent lava over the cave.  
"This battle is really heating up, eh?" Red said and Leaf rolled her eyes as the two attacks struck Clefable, who cried out and collapsed, breathing heavily.  
"Dugtrio use Earthquake and Clefable use Moonlight!" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Onix use Rock Polish and Muk use Body Slam on Clefable." Red boomed. Clefable began to glow as a moon appeared above her and sent energy into her as Dugtrio's eyes glowed white and the ground began to shake violently. Muk shook violently and tried to leap into the air but collapsed into a slimy heap on the ground. Onix shook a bit before his boulder body glowed and flashed and raised his speed.  
"Dugtrio use Tri Attack again on Onix and Clefable use Meteor Mash on Muk." Leaf said confidently.  
"Onix use Double Edge on Clefable and Muk use Shadow Punch on Dugtrio." Red boomed. Clefable charged forwards but Onix was suddenly perfectly straight and shot forwards, white energy covering him as he slammed into the Fairy Pokemon and sent her crashing into a cave wall. Dust and small rocks trickled down onto her unconscious body and Leaf quickly brought her back as Dugtrio and Muk fired their attacks: Dugtrio fired the balls which smashed into Onix and blasted him backwards, but the mole didn't notice Muk coming up behind him from the shadows and landing a ghostly punch.  
"How could you hurt an innocent little fairy?" Leaf huffed. "Arbok, come on out!" The PokeBall hit the ground and the energy formed into the proper snake, Arbok. "Ok then, Dugtrio use Earthquake and Arbok use Protect!"  
"Onix use AncientPower on Dugtrio and Muk go for a Body Slam on Arbok." Red called. Muk leapt forwards onto Arbok but the cobra smirked as a thin blue barrier appeared over her and Muk hit it. Dugtrio started another Earthquake but Onix stood on the very tip of his tail to receive minimal damage before firing the dust rocks which exploded and showered Leaf in dust.  
"KEEP YOUR ATTACKS AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and Red laughed loudly.  
"Dugtrio use Earth Power on Onix and Arbok use Gunk Shot on Muk."  
"Onix use Dig on Arbok and Muk use Gunk Shot on Dugtrio." Red said, his eyes twinkling with thought. Onix let out a roar and quickly dived headfirst into the ground as Dugtrio attempted to send yellow energy through the Earth. In order to attack, Arbok's Protect deactivated but Muk landed on top of her and covered her entire body. Muk laughed as her attack failed and he then fired his attack at Dugtrio but it sailed over the top.  
"Dugtrio use Tri Attack towards Muk and Arbok use Poison Tail directly on Muk." Leaf said cunningly.  
"Muk use a Shadow Punch on Arbok as soon as possible." Red said, trying to work out what Leaf meant. But the ground rumbled and he gasped in realisation as Onix burst through the Earth and smashed into Arbok and Muk, injuring them both and sending them soaring into the air. Dugtrio fired the orbs and they hit Onix and caused him to roar and tumble to the ground but the Rock Snake was still in battle. Muk hummed to himself as a purple glow came seemingly from inside him but then he was sent flying towards the ceiling as Arbok flung him away and began to cartwheel in midair. Muk's body connected to the cave roof and he stretched his body out in order to hit Arbok. His slime connected with her wide ribcage and the cobra was now stuck in him again.  
"Dugtrio use Dig on Onix and Arbok use Thunder Fang on Muk." Leaf roared.  
"Muk use Poison Jab on Arbok and Onix use Rock Polish." Red yelled. As Dugtrio dived underground, Onix emitted another speed-enhancing glow. Arbok quickly fired a long range Thunder Fang at Muk's lower body which caused the collection of slime to fall, giving the perfect momentum for a Poison Jab. The two hit and began to roll across the field, sliding on the lava and slime caused by past attacks.  
"Arbok use Gunk Shot on Muk!" Leaf cried.  
"Onix use Dig on Dugtrio and Muk use Gunk Shot on Arbok!" Red ordered. Onix quickly dived underground just as Dugtrio appeared. All the moles could do was watch as Arbok and Muk continued to roll around the field. Then, both of them fired the purple gunk at each other. The attacks collided and blasted them both backwards towards opposite ends of the cave, a line of slime appearing between them.  
"Ewwww!" Leaf shivered. She and Red looked and saw both of their Pokemon had fallen.  
"Down to your last two already!" Red laughed.  
"Don't count us out just yet! Beedrill, take the plate." Leaf said and elegantly threw her next PokeBall which released her Poison Bee, Beedrill.  
"You have got to know who is coming next." Red smirked and quickly sent out his Butterfree.  
"Typical Red." Leaf smirked. "Beedrill use Swift and Dugtrio use Dig on Onix."  
"Butterfree use Aerial Ace on Beedrill." Red said. Once again, Dugtrio and Onix switched around as the moles dived down and the rock snake came out. Beedrill quickly fired the star attack which hit both Pokemon, but little damage was down to Onix. Butterfree charged forwards with glowing wings and sliced at Beedrill's abdomen, knocking the bee into circles.  
"Beedrill use Poison Jab." Leaf cried.  
"Butterfree use Silver Wind on Beedrill and Onix use Dig on Beedrill!" Red called. Beedrill flew forward and stabbed Butterfree with a purple stinger and slammed Butterfree into a wall. The butterfly replied by flapping her wings quickly and sending out an elegant white wind that spun the bee around. Dugtrio burst through the ground once more as Onix dived back in.  
"If we are going to change the record, Beedrill use Swift and Dugtrio use Tri Attack and aim for Butterfree!" Leaf yelled.  
"Butterfree use Bug Buzz on Dugtrio." Red called. Butterfree flapped her wings again but this time emitted a loud buzzing sound that caused Dugtrio to shake in pain. The two Pokemon fired their attacks which made Butterfree shake in pain. There was a loud rumbling and Onix burst from the ground and smashed into Beedrill, sending him flying into the cave roof.  
"Dugtrio use Dig on Onix and Beedrill use Twineedle on Butterfree!" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Onix use Dig and Butterfree try a Psybeam and head for Beedrill!" Red commanded. Dugtrio and Onix headed underground as Butterfree and Beedrill continued their duel. Butterfree fired multi-coloured circles which hit Beedrill but he quickly fired several white beams shaped like his stingers that Butterfree swerved to avoid.  
"Beedrill use Swift!"  
"Butterfree use Aerial Ace!" Onix burst out and headed for Beedrill but the Poison Bee quickly fired the stars which knocked both of Red's Pokemon backwards. But Onix rolled and managed to avoid Dugtrio's attack. Butterfree then flew forwards and hit Beedrill again with her glowing wings.  
"Dugtrio use Earth Power on Onix and Beedrill use Poison Jab on Butterfree." Leaf said. _What was that strategy that guy told me? _Leaf pondered before looking at Red.  
"Ok, Onix use Dig on Beedrill and Butterfree use Aerial Ace once more on Beedrill!" Red said, smiling. As Onix dived underground and avoided Dugtrio's attack, Butterfree flew forwards and slammed into Beedrill but he raised a purple stinger and stabbed Butterfree right in the back between the wings. Butterfree let out one last cry before falling gracefully to the ground.  
"Nice try Butterfree." Red said sadly. "Now Alakazam, it's your turn!" Alakazam, Kadabra's evolved form, was rather different to his pre-evolved form. He had no tail, was taller and looked more like a person. Alakazam know held two spoons and was one of the smartest Pokemon around.  
"Dugtrio use Earthquake and Beedrill use Solarbeam on Alakazam!" Leaf yelled, grinning mischievously as she remembered the strategy.  
"Alakazam use Psychic on Beedrill." Red yelled. The ground began to shake violently and Red and Leaf both gasped as the whole field began to crack and cave in. Onix let out a roar as the attack doubled in strength for him and he collapsed into a tunnel.  
"Nice strategy." Red smiled. "But I think our constant Dig attacks may have done some damage."  
"Quite right." Leaf chuckled. She stopped laughing as Alakazam raised a spoon and threw Beedrill into a wall. He rebounded off and struggled to hold onto his charging.  
"Dugtrio use Earth Power." Leaf said.  
"Alakazam use Ice Punch on Dugtrio." Red yelled. Dugtrio began the yellow energy but Alakazam spun in mid air with a white-blue left hand and punched Dugtrio on the third head, making the Pokemon cry out. There was a cry as Beedrill began to finish charging and turned to Alakazam.  
"WATCH OUT!" Red screamed. Alakazam turned and gasped before leaping out of the way. Dugtrio dived deep into the ground as the attack hit and blasted a large crater into the damaged field.  
"Dugtrio use Tri Attack and Beedrill use Twineedle." Leaf squealed.  
"Alakazam use Psycho Cut on Beedrill." Red said cunningly. Dugtrio and Beedrill fired their attacks but Alakazam raised his right arm and the spoon glowed purple. He then sliced it through the air and a line of purple energy formed which cut through both attacks and then hit Beedrill in the face. The Poison Bee yelled out before falling to the ground.  
"And then there were two." Red smirked as Leaf brought back Beedrill.  
"That won't stop me, now Dugtrio use Dig." Leaf yelled.  
"Alakazam use Psychic on the rocks." Red boomed. As Dugtrio dived underground, Alakazam began to move his glowing spoons in a sweeping motion and the large broken bits of ground piled up underneath him.  
"What are you playing at?" Leaf said.  
"I am preparing for my secret weapon." Red smirked and Alakazam chuckled as well. Leaf raised an eyebrow as the ground rumbled and Alakazam stared down as the pile of broken Earth shook violently.  
"Now Alakazam, jump and use Energy Ball!" Red yelled in triumph.  
"DUGTRIO, NO!" Leaf screeched. But it was too late. All three of Dugtrio's heads appeared through the Earth as a green ball appeared between Alakazam's spoons. The Psi Pokemon jumped up before slamming the ball onto Dugtrio's head. Leaf gasped as a green shock wave was released and there were three separate cries as the Pokemon fainted. Leaf collapsed to her knees, staring into the giant hole in the floor as she brought Dugtrio back.  
"You put up a good fight." Leaf looked up to see Red floating above her. Alakazam then lowered Red down and began to pile the mismatched ground back to their old places and then forced them back together. "Like we weren't even here." Leaf laughed timidly and stood up.  
"Well, I better go and train some more. It is obvious I am not brilliant yet."  
"You will be." Red said and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Leaf smiled but looked away before she realised her emotions.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you. I am looking forward to battling you when I am Champion."  
"Ha!" Red snorted and Leaf glared at him before smiling and walking off.  
"We'll see about that." She whispered and pulled out Articuno's Ultra Ball. "Next time we meet, I'll knock all of your Pokemon out before your tiny brain can register it." And turned and watched Red disappear into the cave before smiling and walking off.

**(Unfortunately, that is the last story for about week. I had already written the others but I need to do another story but will write the league battle in a few days.)**


	10. The Final Showdown Part 1: Leaf vs Lance

The Final Showdown  
Part 1: Leaf vs Lance

Whenever someone goes to the Indigo Plateau to take on the Elite Four, there is usually a small group of people that watch and record the battles that take place. Most people don't even get past Lorelei, a red head with a black shirt and short denim skirt that rules over Ice. Once the weak trainers Pokemon are frozen and knocked out, everyone heads home and the recorders usually only post the videos online if the person lost in a rather humiliating way. Occasionally people get to Bruno, a very well-built man with long black hair and only wore tattered white pants with a black belt and thick wristbands and he specializes in Fighting.  
However, on one particular day, something rare happened. The people watching gasped as a young girl easily took down Lorelei by melting her ice field and turning the tide against her. Then, she quickly got rid of Bruno's Fighting and Rock type Pokemon as if they were weak Pokemon found in the wild. The watchers were taken aback and quickly sent the images from the battle around the region. Suddenly people were beginning to get to the Indigo Plateau through a special passage for viewers only. They watched on a widescreen television outside the building as the young girl easily eliminated Agatha, an old lady with blond hair and she wore a long red dress with a white apron-like attachment and a long wooden cane. As people watched this tremendous battle take place, more and more people gathered, some people even flying in via Pidgeot's and Fearow's to watch things unfold. Soon the girl was facing off against the final member of the Elite Four: Lance, a powerful Dragon trainer with spiky red hair and a blue and orange outfit that he covered with a black cape. The crowd outside the Plateau was now huge and they watched as Lance's second Dragonair fell to the trainer's Raichu, an evolved form of Pikachu that had a large white belly, orange fur everywhere else, a longer, thinner tail with a yellow lightning bolt shaped end and curly yellow ears.  
"Well done Leaf, you are really a strong competitor." Lance said. The girl looked up and smiled. Leaf had been training for a fortnight since her last loss against Red, cutting all ties with the outside world except for when she went to heal her Pokemon. It had been a tough journey but she had made it and wasn't going to lose now.  
"Thanks, but I am not backing down. You could just forfeit." She said, smirking, and Lance boomed with laughter.  
"Not likely. Now Aerodactyl, finish her!" He roared and sent out a large grey pterodactyl-like Pokemon.  
"Huh, I doubt that's a dragon." Leaf said and quickly brought back Raichu. "Now Blastoise, battle position!" A PokeBall hit the field and a large turtle evolved from inside, stretching and let out a roar.  
"Nice starter, but prepare for it to be crushed. Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam." Lance yelled.  
"Blastoise counter with Hydro Cannon." Leaf cried. Aerodactyl absorbed energy into its mouth and fired a large orange beam. But Blastoise quickly fired two cannonballs of water from his pumps and the attacks collided, releasing shock waves. The crowd ooohed and aaahed as the dust cleared and the Pokemon began to recharge. Leaf and Lance stayed quiet as their Pokemon stayed perfectly still until they began to look around.  
"Aerodactyl use AncientPower!"  
"Blastoise use Hydro Pump" Leaf said confidently. Lance glared at her as Blastoise easily dodged the dust-rocks and then fired two jets of water from his pumps that merged together and hit Aerodactyl and forced it to crash into the roof.  
"Aerodactyl use Wing Attack." Lance growled.  
"Blastoise use Surf." Leaf said with a smile. As Aerodactyl came down to attack, Blastoise rose up on a giant wave that crashed down onto the pterodactyl. Leaf let out a laugh as the wave disappeared and Aerodactyl was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
"Some Elite you are." She said, chuckling, and even Blastoise laughed. Lance angrily brought back Aerodactyl and threw out his next Pokemon without a word. A Gyarados, a long snake like Pokemon that had dragon characteristics, floated above the field. Leaf smirked and brought Blastoise back before sending Raichu out again.  
"Gyarados use Bite." Lance ordered.  
"Raichu use Zap Cannon." Leaf said smiling. Lance smirked at this. Everyone knew Zap Cannon had terrible accuracy. But his smirk fell as Raichu went onto all four paws and his tail touched his ears and the electric cannon ball formed. As Gyarados swooped down and bit Raichu, the large mouse fired the attack and it went inside Gyarados' large mouth. Lance gasped as Gyarados swallowed and began to roar from the attack hurt him from the inside.  
"Gyarados use Twister." Lance gasped.  
"Raichu leap in there and use Discharge." Leaf roared. Gyarados began to spin around until his body formed a spiral and he turned into a blue tornado. Raichu leapt into it and released the deadly bolts of electricity. Gyarados let out a final roar and fell to the ground, crushing Raichu.  
"This is getting ridiculous." Lance shouted and brought back Gyarados. He angrily threw his last PokeBall onto the field. A large orange dragon rose up. It had a long tail, a short horn and glorious wings that were turquoise on the bottom. Leaf smiled and brought back Raichu.  
"A Dragonite, eh? Let's see how it can match up to this." And Leaf threw an Ultra Ball onto the field. Lance, Dragonite and every person in the crowd gasped as Articuno rose from the ball and let out a lovely glow.  
"Um… um… um… Wing Attack." Lance said weakly. Dragonite didn't move, watching the large bird in awe.  
"Blizzard." Leaf said simply and Articuno spun around while firing a snow storm from its mouth. Dragonite was hit and covered in the snow and froze in mid air. Then it crashed to the ground and fainted. The crowd outside cheered and Leaf punched the air in delight. Lance collapsed to the ground and sighed as he brought back his Pokemon.  
"Yeah, I'm the Champion!" She yelled as she brought back Articuno. Lance looked up and smirked.  
"Champion? Your not the champion yet, there is still one more trainer to defeat." He said and moved to the side of the room as another door opened up. Leaf swore and quickly attached Full Restores to her PokeBalls before moving slowly forwards. She entered a long, narrow corridor and there was some strange music playing. Lance followed closely behind her and Leaf gulped as she reached the end, a strange circular room. There was a Pokemon in a pool nearby and the shape looked familiar but Leaf couldn't make it out as there was little light in the room. Suddenly, a single light appeared near her and she turned around to see an armchair that was facing away from her.  
"Hello Leaf, I've been expecting you." Leaf watched as the chair spun around a boy got up and approached her. She gasped as Red extended his hand to shake. "I'm Red; it's nice to meet you." Leaf looked at Red in a mix of shock and hatred and did the only thing she thought she could do: she punched him. Lance gasped as Leaf punched and kicked Red as hard as she could.  
"Ok, dumb joke, I get it, can you back off?" Red whimpered.  
"No way you dickhead!" Leaf snarled and went to punch him when she suddenly froze. Red looked over towards the pool and smiled and Leaf knew who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when she began to punch herself.  
_Back off Lapras  
__Hey, I'm not the one hitting myself _The Pokemon thought back but the Psychic attack stooped and Leaf slumped to the ground before looking up at her nemesis.  
"You could have told me you became champion." She growled.  
"I thought you would react oddly, and I was right." Red smirked. Leaf stood up and pulled out a PokeBall.  
"Well, lets battle then."  
"Oh, we aren't battling here." Red said and Lance smirked as he pressed a button. Suddenly the back wall of the room opened up and Leaf gasped as she stared a large stadium. It was currently empty but it could seat thousands of people and the floor looked like it would also open up and reveal a field.  
"In one hour we'll battle there and the stadium will be full of people wanting to see me triumph once again." Red said and Leaf raised an eyebrow and laughed before walking forwards so their faces were only a centimeter apart.  
"I am going to tear you to pieces."  
"Bring it on biotch."

**I have decided to split the story up so that I don't rush through the story, and also so it doesn't seem super long. Expect the first battle part soon**


	11. The Final Showdown Part 2: The First Six

The Final Showdown Part 2  
The First Six

Red's predictions came true and within the hour the entire stadium was packed. Some people wore red face pant, some people made giant banners with leaves on them. Everyone was excited to see how things unfolded.  
Leaf was standing in a small room that only contained a control box and a small screen attached to a pole. As Leaf stared out at the huge crowd, her thoughts stuck on the battle, a door opened behind her and she turned. A tall man with glasses and shaggy blonde hair came in.  
"Sorry about the delay, I'm Russell." He said. "I am your operator for the battle."  
"Operator?" Leaf asked, confused.  
"Well, I will be controlling the shields to protect you from stray attacks and explaining some stuff and any major problems." Russell explained. "Firstly, put your PokeBalls here." He said and pulled a tray out from the screen. Leaf put four PokeBalls, a Safari Ball and an Ultra Ball into the six places and the tray went back inside. The screen suddenly came to life and Russell pulled out a strange looking pen and gave it to Leaf.  
"You use this pen to navigate things. We control the PokeBalls this way so it'll be easier to get them straight out. You can also send out berries, Full Restores, that sort of thing from some nozzles underneath your platform."  
"What platform?" Leaf said. She couldn't see anything platform like around. Before Russell could answer, several trumpets echoed through the stadium and silence quickly feel amongst the crowd. The lights shining onto the field intensified and two spotlights focused onto the two areas where Leaf and Red were waiting.  
"Quickly, grab onto the screen." Russell said and he quickly sat down at the control box. Confused, Leaf grabbed the sides of the screen. Suddenly the windows parted and there was a whirring sound and Leaf suddenly began to move forwards. She gasped as the floor was standing on stretched out, over the crowds of cheering children, young trainers with their Pokemon and older trainers who had seen battles like these hundreds of times before. As the platform moved forward, safety rails appeared around and then the whirring stopped and Leaf nearly fell over the side. She straightened herself up and saw that Red had appeared as well. She couldn't quite make it out but she thought he had winked. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and there was a much louder whirring and Leaf watched as the field split in two and a much larger field appeared. It was huge and seemed to combine most of the types: there was grass, long and short, that covered most of the field. Along the sides were trees, boulders and rocks, and there was a pit of lava in one of the rocks. In the middle of the field was a large pool of water that looked like it would head to the ocean if the Pokemon dived deep enough and it had a platform floating on it. Six circular discs appeared seemed to magically float up and they shot off in different positions around the field.  
"They are for the Flying types to perch before attacking." Russell said and Leaf realized there were speakers in the screen.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS, I PRESENT TO YOU ALL THE BATTLE OF RED AND LEAF, BOTH FROM PALLET TOWN, KANTO." Leaf looked around and saw large speakers in the corners of the fields. She than looked and saw Lance and the other elites in a glass box doing the commentary. Lance was talking at the moment. "IT IS A SIX ON SIX BATTLE AND ANY POKEMON CAN BE SUBSTITUTED OR HEALED AT ANY POINT DURING THE MATCH. THE MATCH WILL END WHEN ONE SIDE HAS LOST ALL SIX OF THEIR POKEMON. NO POKEMON CAN LEAVE THE ARENA AND EITHER TRAINER CAN FORFEIT AT ANY TIME. NOW, LET'S SEE WHO'LL GO FIRST." Leaf looked around and saw an enormous screen on the opposite side of the box. Her and Red's faces were up there along with six spaces for their Pokemon. In the middle was a circle split into sixteen segments, eight red and eight green. The first one on the right lit up and then the light began to spin around the circle before stopping on green: Leaf. She cheered and the crowd whooped as well. "THE RANDOM SELECTOR HAS CHOSEN LEAF TO GO FIRST. NOW, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"  
"Ninetales, Battle Position!" Leaf yelled and activated a button on the screen. A burst of energy shot from one part of the tray and it swooped down onto the field and formed into a Pokemon. Ninetales, Vulpix's evolved form, was a large golden yellow fox. It had nine large distinctive tales that had orange tips and a long head crest and a ruff around her neck. Red saw this and smiled.  
"Charizard I choose you!" He yelled and his now fully evolved starter emerged and let out a roar that got the crowd cheering before flying up to one of the discs.  
"Ok Ninetales use Swift." Leaf yelled.  
"Charizard use Dragon Claw." Red boomed. Charizard quickly leapt up and flew across towards Ninetales, his left arm glowing purple. However Ninetales quickly fired a barrage of stars that hit Charizard square in the stomach. The flying lizard struggled to move forwards and he swiped a metre away from Ninetales, though it still hit her head and knocked her backwards.  
"Ninetales use Flare Blitz." Leaf cried.  
"Charizard use Seismic Toss." Red said with a smile. Ninetales just managed to stand up before Charizard grabbed her head crest and flew back into the air to prepare to throw. But Ninetales body was suddenly covered in flames and Charizard dropped her in surprise. Leaf smiled as Ninetales used her tails as a spring and bounced back into the air and suddenly propelled forwards and smashed into Charizard and they both came crashing down onto the rocks. Charizard rolled and fell into the pit of lava. Everyone gasped as he didn't resurface.  
"Ninetales use Swift again." Leaf cried.  
"Charizard use Blast Burn!" Red yelled. As Ninetales fired the stars into the lava pit, there was a loud roar and suddenly the pit erupted, shooting lava into the air.  
"Oh my goodness!" Leaf yelled as the lava shot towards the people in the audience.  
"Don't worry." Russell said and a barrier suddenly appeared over the spectators. "We installed special shields to stop astray attack damaging the crowd. Besides, the lava is actually just really hot red water that we made for certain Fire types."  
"I see…." Leaf mumbled and she looked back at the field. Most of the lava had stayed on the rocks and Ninetales had avoided it but Charizard was back on the field.  
"Ninetales use Ominous Wind." Leaf called.  
"Charizard use Dragon Claw again." Red ordered. Ninetales eyes and body glowed purple-black and she began to swish her tails and sent out a ghostly wind. Charizard planted his feet firmly on the ground and covered his body with his wings and then began to flap them and he blew the wind away before charging forwards and slashing Ninetales' side. The fox cried out before spinning over and rolling down the rocks.  
"Come on Ninetales, you can win this!" Leaf yelled. "Now use Flamethrower."  
"Charizard use Dragon Claw again." Red boomed. Ninetales got up and quickly fired a jet of fire. Charizard spun to dodge it but his right wing was hit. Ignoring the pain, he dived down and slashed Ninetales once again. Ninetales let out a muffled cry as Charizard threw Ninetales with the attack and she landed into the pool of water. Leaf gasped as her precious Pokemon floated on the surface, unconscious.  
"NINETALES IS UNABLE TO BATTLE." This time the snappy tones of Agatha boomed from the speakers. Leaf let out a huff as Ninetales automatically return to her ball and she saw that Red was bringing Charizard back as well.  
"Wrong move Red!" She yelled and she quickly choose her next Pokemon. "Exeggutor, come on out!" The large coconut tree came out and stood next to one of the other trees.  
"Lets make this an eco friendly battle, Victreebel, represent the grass type." Red cried. Victreebel looked a lot like Weepinbell except the other way up. The leaves on her side were much bigger and she now had four teeth. A large leaf covered her mouth and a long brown vine grew out of it with a yellow tip at the end.  
"Looks like we've both been doing some training." Leaf smirked.  
"Yes, but of course, I've done better." Red retorted. Leaf glowered at him and quickly looked at Exeggutor.  
"Ok Exeggutor, charge for Solarbeam."  
"You do the same Victreebel." Red cried. Both Pokemon began to absorb the dimming sunlight into their leaves. There was an intense silence in the stadium as the two Pokemon prepared their attacks. Leaf and Red were waiting impatiently as the green orbs of sunlight grew and grew. Suddenly, both Pokemon straightened up, let out a cry, and fired their attacks. The two beams of green light collided in the middle of the field and exploded, sending out green shock waves. The two trainers clung onto their screens as their platforms were hit and began to shake before the operators activated a shield. As the green light faded away, Leaf saw that both Pokemon looked very worn out.  
"Exeggutor, return." She cried and pressed a button that brought him back, and she saw him do the same with Victreebel.  
"Ok, I choose…. Blastoise!"  
"Then I'll go with Lapras." And both trainers released their water types. Lapras instantly went in the water and Blastoise skidded onto the platform.  
_Already lost one Pokemon, how embarrassing _Leaf seethed with fury at Lapras' remark and quickly thought of a good attack.  
"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Leaf yelled.  
"Lapras use Surf." Red cried. Blastoise quickly got into position as Lapras rose into the air on a giant wave. But the giant turtle quickly attacked and fired the jets of water that smashed into Lapras' neck and knocked her off and onto dry land, the wave crashing down prematurely and sending water everywhere.  
"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon." Leaf yelled.  
"Lapras use Dive." Red said calmly. Blastoise quickly fired two watery cannonballs but Lapras suddenly dematerialized into water and Leaf gasped as she saw Lapras going inside one of the puddles created by the failed attack. Blastoise sat down after the attack missed to recharge.  
"Blastoise, return." Leaf cried. "Now Raichu, we have the advantage so lets get rid of that bitchy whale thing!"  
_I heard that _Lapras huffed as Raichu came out and onto the platform. Red smiled as Lapras smashed into the bottom of the platform and knocked the large mouse off.  
"Dumb idea!" Leaf grinned. "Raichu use Discharge."  
"Lapras use Ice Beam!" Red yelled. Lapras attempted to fire the pale blue beams but Raichu quickly released the bolts of electricity that fried her. Red gasped as Lapras slumped over the side of the pool.  
"Lapras return, swap with Dragonite!" He yelled and Lapras turned back into energy and a Dragonite came out. Everyone ooohed and aaahed  
at the wonderful creature that soared around the field before resting on a floating platform.  
"A pseudo won't save you know!" Leaf yelled. "Raichu use Volt Tackle."  
"Dragonite use Iron Head." Red grinned. Raichu's ran forwards, his body becoming covered in electricity and he shot into the skies towards Dragonite. The dragon floated towards him, the top of his head glowing white, and he bent down. Raichu smashed into his head and fell back to Earth.  
"Ok Raichu use Discharge." Leaf yelled.  
"Dragonite use Dragon Pulse." Red cried. Raichu released more electricity and Dragonite was hit and the green-blue beam he had been about to fire went askew and hit several trees near Raichu.  
"Nice one! Now use Zap Cannon." Leaf boomed.  
"You can do this Dragonite, use ThunderPunch." Red yelled out. Raichu got on all fours and prepared the electric cannonball. Dragonite quickly flew down, his left fist covered in electricity. Raichu fired the attack and that was when Dragonite punched. The crowd gasped as the orange dragon used the electricity for his own attack and punched Raichu in the stomach and blasted the mouse into the air.  
"Raichu this would be a good time for a Brick Break!"  
"Dragonite use another Iron Head." Raichu flipped around and dived back down towards Dragonite, the brown part of his left arm glowing white. Dragonite flew up to meet him with a glowing white head. But Raichu dodged the head and karate-chopped the back of Dragonite's neck, causing the dragon to roar. Raichu than latched on Dragonite's tail using his own.  
"Raichu finish it with Discharge."  
"Dragonite, you finish this with ThunderPunch." Red cried. Raichu jumped into the air in order to attack but Dragonite quickly swung around and punched him with an electrical fist. Raichu yelled out as he fell to the ground and skidded across the long grass before hitting his head on some rocks. Leaf let out a grumble as the deep tones of Bruno announced the loss.  
"This is what I should have done before." She muttered to herself as Raichu came back and she quickly sent out her next Pokemon. Everyone in the stadium let out a gasp as the magnificent sight of Articuno came into view. It was glowing a wonderful blue and its wings were stretched to the full length and it looked magnificent.  
"Articuno use Blizzard." Leaf said smugly.  
"You can take it down Dragonite, use Hyper Beam." Red screamed. But even as Dragonite quickly absorbed in the energy needed Articuno released another powerful snow storm. Red gasped as Dragonite fainted instantly as the snow hit her and she fell to the ground with a thud. Lance announced the loss and half the crowd cheered for Leaf.  
"Nice work Articuno." Leaf said with glee and brought the legendary bird back.  
"It's on now Leaf!" Red roared across the field as Dragonite came back.  
"Bring it on! Blastoise, come back out."  
"Machamp, have a go at destroying the h-" Red began, but a message cut him off.  
"_RED, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM CONTINUING THAT SENTENCE." _Leaf laughed as Red flushed and several parents in the crowd let out boo's as Machamp and Blastoise landed on the field. Machamp, Machoke's evolved form, had gone back to Machop's colour but was about twice the size. He now had four arms and his muscles bulged more than before.  
"Blastoise use Surf."  
"Machamp use DynamicPunch." Blastoise waddled forwards and leapt into the pool, a large wave coming up the meet him. Machamp's two left arms came together and he shut his eyes and concentrated. The wave crashed down and Leaf thought she had got in a good hit but quickly remembered about the No Guard ability. And sure enough, Machamp leapt up and slammed the two fists into Blastoise's stomach, whose eyes bulged out before spinning and crashing onto the platform.  
"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Leaf cried.  
"Machamp use Strength." Red yelled. Blastoise tried to fire the attack but the DynamicPunch had confused him and his cannons went inside his body and water leaked out of his shell. Leaf groaned as Machamp reached across the pool and grabbed the edge of the platform and threw it into the air, tossing Blastoise as well. Then the Superpower Pokemon threw the platform at Blastoise as he landed and hit him on the head, leaving him even more confused.  
"Blastoise return, go Pidgeot." Leaf said, frantically tapping at the screen. Blastoise quickly came back and Leaf's trusted bird swooped out.  
"You know he is probably going to bring out a different Pokemon." Russell muttered.  
"I know, and I know who he'll choose." Leaf replied, smirking. And sure enough, Machamp turned into red energy and went back to Red and another Pokemon took his place.  
_Ah, nice to see you again Leaf  
__It's always a pleasure to see you Lapras _Leaf thought sweetly and Lapras winked at her from the pool.  
"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace."  
"Lapras use Psychic." Pidgeot speed forwards with glowing white wings and sliced across Lapras' neck. She cried out but her eyes quickly became pink and she directed Pidgeot towards several trees. The crowd let out an "Ooooh" as Pidgeot slammed head first into a tree and Red laughed.  
"Pidgeot get over the pool and use Twister!" Leaf screeched.  
"Lapras use Surf." Red said. Leaf smiled as Pidgeot used her wings to get her out of the tree and she soared over the pool. Lapras smirked as she began to rise up on a wave, but the smirk turned to a shocked expression as Pidgeot stretched her wings out and began to spin rapidly around a caused a twister to cover her body. Lapras tried to escape but the wave touched it and became sucked in, dragging Lapras with it. Red and the crowd gasped as Lapras was pulled in and quickly spun around before being tossed onto the rocks.  
_Darn, I was hoping you'd hit the lava  
__Please, I know its water as well _Lapras scoffed and Leaf huffed.  
"Pidgeot use Fly." Leaf yelled.  
"Lapras try an Ice Beam before it gets away!" Red cried. Lapras nodded and fired several of the beams but Pidgeot had already soared into the skies.  
"Lapras use Dive." Red cried. Lapras looked around for some water but she couldn't see any anywhere and Pidgeot was about to come back down.  
_Why doesn't she just use the lava. _Lapras looked at Leaf and smiled.  
_Thanks for the tip  
__Tip, what tip? Oh hell no! _But Lapras had already dived into the dyed water just as Pidgeot came back down. She quickly corrected herself while waiting for Lapras to strike back.  
"Pidgeot, now is a good time for a Heat Wave!" Leaf yelled dramatically. Red gasped as Lapras magically resurfaced in the pool and failed to strike Pidgeot. The bird smiled and glowed orange and flapped her wings while releasing a heated breathe. Lapras was hit and squealed as the heat intensified.  
_Congratulations _She thought before topping over sideways.  
"LAPRAS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. IT IS CURRENTLY A DRAW." Lorelei said snobbishly. Leaf danced as her Pokemon rival was brought back.  
"I think I'll counter your attacks with Machamp." Red said and sent his fighting type back out.  
"Hah, this one is in the bag. Pidgeot use Fly." Leaf said, smiling.  
"Machamp use Fire Punch." Red cried. Before Pidgeot could fly away Machamp ran forwards with his two right fists covered in flames and punched her in the stomach, causing an loud squawk before speeding into the skies.  
"What you going to do know?" Leaf said jeeringly.  
"Just wait and see." Red grinned. "Machamp us Double Edge." Machamp nodded and he stared into the skies and focused. He then saw a talon and jumped into the air. White energy instantly surrounded him and he shot up into the sky as Pidgeot came back down. She was just as surprised as her trainer to see Machamp and the two collided, releasing bolts of white energy.  
"Pidgeot use Twister!" Leaf screeched.  
"Machamp use Strength to hang on." Red cried. As the Pokemon began to fall back to earth, Machamp quickly grabbed onto Pidgeot's middle as the bird began to spin around. The extra weight made Pidgeot spin and suddenly the twister was moving around 360 degrees, sucking up drinks and food from the crowd.  
"Pidgeot use Heat Wave to get him off!" Leaf bellowed.  
"Machamp use Fire Punch before she can attack!" Red shouted just as loudly. The twister began to die down and everyone watched to see who would attack first. But all they saw was a fiery first, Pidgeot glowing orange and than a giant fiery explosion that shook the entire stadium. There were screams as people were blinded and Leaf and Red gasped as the flames covered over their shields and blocked out the view of the field, neither knowing what had happened.


	12. The Final Showdown Part 3: Uno Dos Tres?

The Final Showdonw Part 3  
Uno, Dos, Tres?

"Hang on Leaf, these sorts of things can happen." Russell cried and Leaf could hear the control box whining. She could also here the cries from the crowd and could faintly make out the field. A sprinkler system had come on and was putting out the fire and at once Leaf could see what had happened. The two fire attacks had collided and caused the explosion which mixed in with what had remained of the twister, making it more powerful. Both Machamp and Pidgeot had fainted and Leaf could now make out the whole field, including Red bringing Machamp back.  
"Ok Leaf, this is serious now." He yelled.  
"I know, only three Pokemon left." Leaf said, winking. "And I am going to make sure all three of mine are left! Blastoise, come on out.""  
"Victreebel, lets show him what ya made of." Red cried and the two Pokemon came back out.  
"Ok Blastoise prepare for Skull Bash!" Leaf ordered.  
"Victreebel use Magical Leaf." Red said coolly. Blastoise's limbs went back inside his body and he ducked down. Victreebel let out a cry and her side leaves began to spin rapidly and sent purple-green leaves flying towards Blastoise. They hit and Blastoise let out a groan. Red examined the distance between Blastoise and Victreebel and suddenly had an idea.  
"Victreebel return!" He cried. This caused a stir: was he going to get rid of Blastoise with Zapdos? However, as Blastoise began to soar forwards, propelled by water, Charizard came out and roared and flew above Blastoise, taunting him. The turtle stopped attack and leapt up and eyed his rival.  
"Blastoise use Hydro Pump!" Leaf yelled, grinning.  
"Charizard use Seismic Toss." Red said, unfazed by Leaf's order. Blastoise fired the jets of water that merged and Charizard expertly dodged them and soared down. Blastoise tried to move but Charizard grabbed his cannons and picked him and threw him across the field. Blastoise hit a wall right underneath Leaf and fell onto his back, unconscious.  
"Oh that is it; your flying lizard is going down! Exeggutor, come on out!" Leaf cried and quickly sent out the coconut tree. Red stared at it and burst out laughing, nearly falling off the edge of his walkway.  
"I know Charizard against Blastoise was a risk, but Charizard is four times resistant to grass moves." He spluttered, and the crowd began to mumble at this.  
"Don't worry dare Red, I have a strategy. Now Exeggutor use Leaf Storm!" Leaf yelled dramatically.  
"Charizard use Flamethrower." Red said smugly. Exeggutor's leaves began to swish about and a tornado of leaves shot out towards Charizard. He quickly fired a jet of fire and hit the leaves but there were too many and, though they were all incinerated, the leaves held off the attack and allowed Exeggutor to dodge the remains of the attack.  
"Use Zen Headbutt." Leaf cried.  
"Charizard use Dragon Claw." Red said, a bit uncertain. Charizard flew forwards with a glowing purple arm and Exeggutor charged forwards with his leaves covering his faces and shining a pinky-blue. Charizard went to swipe but Exeggutor leapt up and hit the Flame Pokemon in the neck. Charizard leapt out a strangled roar before tipping over backwards and whacking his head against the edge of the pool. Exeggutor nearly fell in but quickly jumped off.  
"Now use Seed Bomb!" Leaf said cheerily.  
"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Red screamed. Exeggutor's leaves closed and a large seed formed between them. Charizard raised his head to attack but the seed landed next to him and exploded, blasting him into the air.  
"Exeggutor run into the trees and charge for Solarbeam!" Leaf ordered.  
"Charizard use a mid-air Blast Burn." Red said, grinning slightly. Exeggutor scampered away to the trees, absorbing light as he went. Charizard used his wings to stay in the air and quickly released more flames from his entire body. Leaf watched as the shield protected her from the attack and the flames quickly disappeared this time. The attack had been centred at the trees and the majority of them were on fire but Exeggutor seemed to have escaped. There was silence as the trainers had no orders to shout out. The crowd watched as a green beam fired from the trees hit the recharging Charizard and sent him flying across the field. He whacked into Red's platform and landed with a loud thud in some singed grass.  
"CHARIZARD IS UNABLE TO BATTLE." The speakers boomed and Red sadly brought back Charizard.  
"Ok then, let's make this battle a bit more shocking." Red said and Leaf rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment and was unfazed as his next Pokemon came out. However, the crowd gasped as Zapdos stretched its wings and sparks shot out of it instinctively.  
"Exeggutor, don't let this oversized bird push you around and use Seed Bomb." Leaf said.  
"Zapdos use Thunder." Red boomed. Exeggutor was nervous but fired the large seed towards the legendary. Zapdos didn't move as it approached and suddenly glowed yellow and fired a large beam of electricity. It forced the seed back and it hit Exeggutor and exploded. Leaf gasped as her Pokemon was sent spiralling into the air, already unconscious. As the message echoed across the field, Red brought back Zapdos and winked at Leaf.  
"Wrong decision, go Articuno!" Leaf cried.  
"Victreebel, time to fight!" Red said. Victreebel came out but practically fainted at the site of Articuno.  
"Use Hail!" Leaf said.  
"Victreebel use Sludge Bomb." Red yelled. Articuno's eyes glowed pale blue and a cloud formed overhead and released hail onto the field. Victreebel used her leaves and vine to cover herself as best as possible and then fired a ball of purple slime. It slammed into Articuno's middle and burst, pushing it backwards but it shook and sent the slime away.  
"Articuno use Avalanche." Leaf said, grinning.  
"Victreebel use Leaf Blade." Red cried. Articuno began to glow a more bright blue as the hail continued to fall but it didn't attack yet. Victreebel crossed her leaves and used her vine to leap up and slashed at Articuno but it barely scratched it. Then, Articuno let out a screech. Suddenly a dozen rocks were covered in snow and rose into the air and crashed down onto Victreebel. Red cursed as Victreebel was forced to land in the pool, eyes crossed. The crowd all gasped: this was it, the last two Pokemon. The Elite's were all too shocked to read out the result. Leaf clenched the screen with all her might as Victreebel went back in. Red looked up and smiled cockily and used the pen to press a button on the screen. Zapdos appeared in the field and looked at Articuno. Everyone in the stadium, everyone watching at home, could easily see the hateful looks they were giving each other.  
"Articuno artic art uno.*" Articuno mumbled.  
"Zap Zapdos.**" Zapdos replied, smirking.  
"Articuno use AncientPower!" Leaf said.  
"Zapdos use Rain Dance." Red ordered. At once the battle began. The dust rose up from the crowd and smashed into Zapdos before Red or Leaf could even blink, and Zapdos fired sparks into the clouds above and instantly rain poured over the two Pokemon.  
"Articuno, we need the advantage, use Hail again!" Leaf yelled.  
"Zapdos use Drill Peck." Red said confidently. Articuno quickly changed the weather again as Zapdos flew up into the sky, hail hitting it as it went, and then dived back down, wings wrapped tightly around its body and spinning like a drill. It slammed into Articuno, forcing it towards the stands. Leaf gasped as they broke through the barrier and the crowd rushed out of the way as the legendary crushed the plastic seats. Zapdos smiled and flew back slightly.  
"Zapdos, don't kill the patrons, they give us our money." Red called.  
"Stop being so selfish!" Leaf retorted.  
"Hey, you get a cut as well." Red said.  
"Oh, well…" Leaf paused and Red laughed. "Articuno, use Blizzard."  
"Zapdos use Discharge." Red said. Articuno pushed itself away from the stand, leaving behind a severely cracked area. It opened its mouth and the hail seemed to pause and dozens of pieces formed around Zapdos, trapping it and making escape unlikely. Zapdos prepared to attack but Articuno fired the powerful blast of snow and it hit Zapdos square on, forcing it backwards. It smashed into one of the spotlights just as it released the Discharge attack. Every single light in the stadium exploded, showering the crowd with glass and sparks. The speakers failed and the glass in the commentator's box even cracked.  
"Articuno use Avalanche." Leaf called.  
"Zapdos use Thunder." Red cried. Articuno froze, allowing Zapdos to fire the powerful bolt of electricity, nearly frying Articuno. However the legendary quickly caused the ice covered rocks to float into the sky and land on Zapdos, crushing it and forcing it into the ground.  
"This is going great Articuno! Now use Blizzard!" Leaf said, nearly dancing.  
"Zapdos use Discharge once again." Red said, contemplating his next move. Articuno let out a call and quickly fired another snow storm. But Zapdos was prepared and quickly fired the bolts of electricity. The attack was blasted apart and Articuno did a twirl in mid –air but was still struck by the attack and nearly collapsed. Leaf looked with sympathy at Articuno was panting, but then noticed that Zapdos was panting as well.  
"Articuno, try another Blizzard!" Leaf cried.  
"Leaf, Articuno doesn't have PP for that anymore." Russell said.  
"What, how is that possible?" Leaf exclaimed.  
"Articuno and Zapdos both have the ability Pressure, it causes the opposition to lose extra PP after an attack. The plus side is I believe Zapdos has no more Thunder."  
"I suppose that is a mild bonus. Ok Articuno, use AncientPower." Leaf huffed.  
"Zapdos use Rain Dance." Red yelled. Leaf pondered, staring at Red as his Pokemon floated in mid air, allowing Articuno's dust rocks to smash into it.  
"What are you playing at?" She yelled as the hail stopped it began to pour with rain.  
"Zapdos may not have any Thunder left, but I making sure this last attack really hurts." Red said viciously. Leaf stared up at the two Pokemon. Zapdos had leapt up and the two were circling the field, muttering stuff to each other as they went. Their feathers were soaking wet and both looked like they were about to collapse. But neither of them were going to back down anytime soon. Suddenly, they began to claw at each other, pecking at each's others backs and scratching their stomachs. A tear formed in Leaf's eye as the two Pokemon became practically invisible, neither of them were distinguishable from the other.  
"ARTICUNO USE ANCIENTPOWER!" Leaf cried.  
"ZAPDOS USE DISCHARGE!" Red yelled just as loudly. The two Pokemon backed away from each. The dust rocks rose up and quickly came towards a glowing Zapdos, who quickly advanced on Articuno.  
Than, the stadium exploded.  
Leaf screamed out as she was blinded by a furious bolt of electricity. The floor beneath her fell away and she fell slowly to the ground and landed on something soft that coughed as she landed on it. There was a crumbling sound and screams but Leaf still couldn't see. Slowly she managed to move again and her eyesight came back and everything came clear. Zapdos had let loose every single bit of electricity in its body. The wet surface of the stadium has been a perfect conductor and everything had been damaged by it. One of the stadium walls had collapsed and the bolts had destroyed both of the trainer's platforms. Leaf looked over and saw Red lying on the grass. He had seemed to have fallen with his platform but still looked very still. Leaf's heart crumbled as she saw Zapdos land right next to Red and peck at its trainer. She looked down and realised she had landed on Articuno, who looked at its trainer with half-opened eyes.  
"You were fantastic." Leaf said. She saw the screen lying in tatters nearby and the her PokeBalls. She grabbed the Ultra Ball and brought Articuno back in, who winked as it went. Leaf looked up at Red who had woken up and he looked at her.  
"You did a good job." He said weakly. Leaf nodded but tears were falling from her eyes and she turned and walked out of the stadium, leaving behind her tattered dreams as she went.

***

Sitting on a hillside far away from the drama of the stadium, Blue was nestled on his backpack, watching the stadium through high powered binoculars. Next to him was Moltres, who was stretching its wings and wanted to fly to the stadium and duel with its siblings.  
"Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough." Blue said and looked at the legendary and smiled. "I want to wait for the stadium to be rebuilt but than I am taking Red on and I will do what my cousin failed to do." Moltres took off into the air and flew around the area and both of them began to dream about battling their close rivals.

* I am going to tear you to pieces  
** Bring it on biotch

**This may have been the big battle but there is still another story left! Look out for the final story in a few days**


	13. At the End of the Line:The Final Chapter

At the End of the Line: The Final Chapter

_Welcome back to Kanto News.  
__In our last story, the Sevii Islands have had a surge of tourists over the last few days as the Pokemon Indigo Leauge Champion, Red, has been doing a series of battles at the Trainer Tower in order to promote the new league which starts in several days time. His tour has been very successful and the numbers for the league have doubled since last years. However, no one seems to have been able to defeat him yet.  
_"_I don't know what is going on."  
_"_Is it true you have several secret new Pokemon?"  
_"_Yeah, it is true. But I am saving those guys for a special someone to see if they can take down my new secret weapon."  
__Here Red is battling an old childhood friend from Pallet Town, Blue, in a double battle. Blue lost to Red in an official championship battle last month and lost again today…  
_The Pokemon Centre was abuzz with people. Half of them were having their defeated Pokemon healed following a failed battle against Red. The others were staring at the TV, watching the scenes of the champion's Pokemon knocking out Pokemon after Pokemon before showing the double battle between Red and Blue. Charizard and Zapdos had easily taken down his Moltres and Venusaur using a combination of Fire, Electric and Flying attacks. Everyone watched in awe as Zapdos brought Moltres down with a Drill Peck and Charizard managed to throw Venusaur across the entire field and fire a Flamethrower.  
Sitting grouchily in the corner of the PokeCentre was Leaf. She looked up at the screen as Charizard knocked Blue's Arcanine back with a Dragon Claw and let out a growl. It had been two months since the faithful battle that left the Indigo Plateau stadium in ruins along with dreams of being a league champion. Following her defeat, Leaf fled to the Sevii Islands and started a new journey. She too had captured three new Pokemon and had been steadily training her original team to perfection. After hearing rumours of Red's presence in the area, Leaf had rushed to the nearest Pokemon Centres to see if this was true. Now, she was hiding behind a pot plant at the Seven Island Pokemon Centre, staring at the screen and considering her next move. She had seen Blue's league battle and it had been appalling. He only managed to knock out one member of Red's team and Moltres had barely grazed Zapdos before being knocked out. So why was he being allowed to re-battle him? It was plain unfair. If Blue could have another shot, why couldn't she? With that thought in mind Leaf stood up and began to walk through the centre. Everyone began to look at her and mutter. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and ripped and she reeked off a mix of sweat and mud. Her personal hygiene had gone down a bit while she had been in seclusion and Leaf blushed slightly but kept her head up and marched out of the Pokemon. By chance, a Charizard appeared overhead and began to fly towards the Trainer Tower. Leaf instantly recognized the creature and knew who it belonged to and sent out Blastoise as she raced towards the beach.  
"Come on Blastoise." She croaked. "It is time to get our revenge." Blastoise let out a roar and waddled forwards and dived into the water. He surfaced and Leaf leapt onto his thick brown shell and they moved forwards. As they went, Leaf noticed that Charizard was looking down at them as if he was intentionally trying to lure them to Red. She smiled up at the Flame Pokemon who let out a roar and fired a jet of flame into the sky. Blastoise counter by releasing jets of water from his legs and they shot forwards and Leaf grabbed onto one of the cannons to prevent herself from falling off. Charizard chased after them, forcing flames from his tail to increase his speed. Leaf whooped and cheered in delight: it was the happiest she had been in weeks. But her joy was short lived. Blastoise reached the end of the ocean route and couldn't stop himself. Leaf screamed as her starter shot out of the water and skidded across the sandy beach towards a wooden hut near some rocks. The oversized turtle smashed into one of the wooden walls and Leaf was flung across the room and landed on a coffee table. She looked around just as her rival clambered out of a shower in the corner of the hut, covering his lower body with a towel.  
"Jesus Leaf." Red exclaimed. Leaf couldn't stop herself giggling and blushing and she looked away.  
"I am guessing you sent your flying lizard to look for me?" Red smirked as he looked for his clothes.  
"I had a feeling you'd be in the area and looking for a rematch so I sent Charizard out to look for you."  
"How did you know I wanted a rematch?" Leaf asked, turning on her heels.  
"The only reason I re-battled Blue was because I knew you'd find out and want a rematch as well." Red pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Leaf. "I haven't had a decent battle in months. Only three trainers had made it through the Elite Four and I have knocked back everyone of them. I want to re-battle you Leaf and I know you want to as well." The two stared into each others eyes and Leaf could tell he was being sincere.  
"It is true I want another battle, but only on one condition."  
"Which is?"  
"It is a three-on-three battle and we can only Pokemon we have caught recently." She said, smirking. "We'll battle in one hour on this beach." Red grinned deviously.  
"Of course I'll battle you, but you do know I have a secret weapon." He said. Leaf smiled and leant over so her lips were right next to his ears.  
"What makes you think I don't have one of own?" And she laughed and turned and walked away. Blastoise got up and brushed the broken wood of him and followed Leaf. Red watched her go before calling Charizard down to block the hole while he got changed.

An hour later the battle began.  
A crowd gathered around the field, pushing and shoving each other to get a good view. Screens had been put up showing scenes from their last battle, as well as shots from Red's previous battles that week: Alakazam using Psychic to send a Surf back to a Starmie and than using Energy Ball, Raticate running and using Flame Wheel on a Tangela, Butterfree using Silver Wind on a Parasect, dodging a Giga Drain and then using Aerial Ace. Leaf was rather annoyed by this. The league was forcing him on everyone as if he was the greatest trainer who every existed. But Leaf wasn't going to let him win. She had spent the past hour training with her Pokemon as well as fixing herself up. Now she stood at one end of the beach with clean clothes and now foul smells around her. Red stood at the other end, waving to members of the crowd and winking to several fan girls who screamed loudly. Several television cameras flashed in his direction and Leaf scoffed.  
"Come on Red, this isn't some press conference." Leaf growled.  
"Sorry." He huffed and turned back to her.  
"You can go first." Leaf said. Red nodded and pulled out an Ultra Ball.  
"Piloswine, I choose you!" He exclaimed. From the ball a brown mammoth like Pokemon appeared. He had short white tusks and shaggy brown fur that covered his eyes but a pink pig-like nose poked out through the fur.  
"Donphan, come on out!" Leaf cried and she through an Ultra Ball onto the field as well. A large light grey elephant came out of the ball. Thick black hide stretched across the top of his body, his trunk and covered part of his stumpy legs. He also had white tusks that seemed longer than Piloswine's.  
"Piloswine use Headbutt." Red exclaimed.  
"Donphan use your tusks to defend and then use Earthquake." Leaf cried. Piloswine charged forwards to attack but Donphan stood his ground and used his tusks to push him back and then his eyes glowed brown and the sandy field shook. Piloswine wobbled and fell over, his left side buried in sand.  
"Piloswine use Earth Power." Red growled.  
"Donphan use Giga Impact." Leaf called. Yellow light emitted from the tufts over Piloswine's eyes and yellow light came from underneath Donphan and the elephant and a lot of sand was blasted into the air. But Donphan was rather unfazed and as orange energy burst from his trunks and covered the Pokemon and his fell towards Piloswine, spinning around in a purple sphere. Red gasped as Donphan smashed into the ground and blasted Piloswine towards him, landing at his feet. Donphan lay perfectly still on the beach as he recharged from the attack.  
"Piloswine use Ice Beam." Red said with glee. Piloswine opened his mouth and fired several pale blue beams. Donphan moaned slightly as it was hit and some people in the crowd clapped and cheered.  
"Nice job, now try AncientPower." Red said enthusiastically.  
"You can win this one Donphan! Use Thunder Fang on the rocks." Leaf said. Red cursed as Piloswine used the sand to make the rocks and fired them at Donphan. But the elephant fired a long range Thunder Fang that blasted the rocks apart and then hit Piloswine but had no effect.  
"Piloswine try another Headbutt!" Red cried.  
"Donphan counter with Giga Impact!" Leaf cried. Both Pokemon charged forwards, Donphan hidden by the energy he had summoned. They collided in the centre of the beach and the energy from Donphan's attack blasted both of them backwards and sent send flying into the crowd. As the dust cleared, there was a bit of a crater in the middle of the field and Donphan had been covered with sand and was undetectable.  
"Piloswine use your nose to sniff it out and then user Ice Beam!" Red yelled. Piloswine moved around the field, sniffing with its powerful nose. Leaf sighed and stared at her watch, waiting for it to hurry up. Then, the mini mammoth fired the beams towards a pile of sand. The sand froze and Red smiled but than Donphan rose up from alongside, shaking his body and tail.  
"Piloswine use Ice Beam again!" Red exclaimed.  
"Donphan finish this with Fissure." Leaf said confidently. Piloswine ran forwards and fired more beams but Donphan easily dodged them and then stood up on his hind legs. Red swore as Donphan stomped the ground and a large crack appeared, sucking in the sand and Piloswine as well. Piloswine let out a cry as it instantly fainted and was sucked back inside its Ultra Ball.  
"Nice going Leaf, but let's see how you handle against Heracross!" Red boomed as he sent out a large blue beetle with thick arms and a distinctive large horn. "Now Heracross, use Close Combat!"  
"Donphan use Thunder Fang." Leaf said, examining the new Pokemon. The two Pokemon ran towards each other. Donphan reached Heracross and bit down on the bug's middle, releasing bolts of electricity. Heracross yelled out before beginning to kick and punch Donphan and even whacked him with his horn. The elephant couldn't take this and collapsed onto his side.  
"Nice try Donphan." Leaf said sweetly as she brought him back. The crowd let out a cheer at Red's win and Leaf scoffed grumpily. "Azumarill, lets bring them down!" Out of the Ultra Ball came a water type with a large oval shaped body that was yellow at the top, white at the bottom with white circles over the yellow. She had yellow feet and arms and a spring like tail with a yellow orb on the end. Stars appeared and flashed around her, making the crowd ooh and aah.  
"Isn't that meant to be blue not yellow?" Red asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Well isn't it obvious it's shiny?" Leaf scoffed and Red flushed.  
"Heracross use Megahorn." He yelled.  
"Azumarill use Body Slam!" Leaf cried. Azumarill leapt into the air using her tail. Heracross remained where he was but his horn began to glow white. Azumarill began to fall with an inflated stomach and it seemed the attack would hit but the Aqua Rabbit was hit by the glowing horn and was tossed into the air and fell backwards and smashed into Leaf, causing Red and the crowd to laugh.  
"That was excellent Heracross, now use a Shadow Claw!" Red called joyously.  
"Azumarill use Hydro Pump." Leaf yelled as she brushed sand off her hat. Heracross ran forwards over the crater with his left arm that was glowing a ghostly black colour. He reached Azumarill and swiped but the Aqua Rabbit jumped back and fired a large jet of water that blasted Heracross into the crater and filled up the hole. The Single Horn Pokemon thrashed about in the water and Red pulled out an Ultra Ball, tempting to replace him with it and knock out the rest of Leaf's Pokemon. But he decided against it as Heracross rested against the side of the crater. Azumarill decided to jump into the water and circled the area, glaring at Heracross as she went.  
"Heracross use Bug Bite!" Red commanded.  
"Azumarill use Aqua Tail." Leaf ordered. Heracross suddenly pushed himself away from the edge and jumped into the air. Azumarill gasped and quickly stuck her tail out. Heracross bit down onto the yellow orb and caused Azumarill to shake but she managed to perform the attack and blasted Heracross backwards with blue waves generated from the orb. Heracross cried out as he smashed into a barrier stopping the crowd coming onto the field.  
"Heracross used Megahorn!" Red screamed.  
"Azumarill use Hydro Pump." Leaf bellowed. Heracross pulled himself away from the barricade and ran forwards with a glowing horn. But Azumarill jumped out of the pool so she was on the opposite side of Heracross and began to fire the jet of water. Heracross leant forwards and his horn absorbed the blow and sent water across the field but Azumarill wouldn't back down and continued to fire. Leaf smiled as Heracross struggled to move around the field and Azumarill just moved in the opposite direction. However, Azumarill ran out of water and Heracross quickly leapt across the field and jabbed her in the stomach, blasting her backwards.  
"Heracross finish this Close Combat!" Red yelled.  
"Azumarill, use Superpower!" Leaf cried with a smile. Red gasped as Azumarill stood up and generated a large red ball of energy that was double her height and width. Heracross stared at it but ran forwards anyway as Azumarill prepared to fire it. Everyone in and around the field froze and time seemed to slow down as Heracross jumped into the air the second Azumarill released the giant ball of energy. There were collective gasps and shocked expressions as Heracross punched the ball of energy and it exploded. There was an explosion and time unfroze as everyone was blasted by red shockwaves. The barriers were all destroyed and waves were generated away from the field. Sand surrounded everything and it was a minute before it died down, revealing both Pokemon unconscious and half buried in sand. The two trainers brought their Pokemon back and looked up at each other. Red just smiled and pulled out a Master Ball.  
"Want to know who this is?" He asked with a sneer.  
"Sure, why not." Leaf said sweetly as she pulled out her own Master Ball. The crowd ooohed at this as Red stared dumbstruck at hers before shaking his head.  
"I don't care who you've caught, I am still going to win." He boomed and threw the Master Ball onto the field. Blue light emerged from it and the crowd gasped as a legendary Pokemon emerged. Suicune is one of the legendary beasts, three hard to catch legendaries from the Johto Region. Suicune appears to be wolf like, with a blue coat and white underside with white markings along its side. There was a large purple cape emitting from its head along with a spectacular head crest and two long thin white tails that seemed to be blowing in the wrong direction. A strange northern breeze started as soon as Suicune was fully formed. It looked over at its trainer and nodded before staring patiently at Leaf. Red looked at her as well to get her reaction and she just chuckled.  
"This will be easier than I thought." She said and quickly threw her Master Ball. A yellow glow came from hers along with sparks of electricity. Above the field the clouds suddenly began to form over the field and turn a dark grey as Raikou, another one of the legendary beasts that looked very tiger like. It was mainly yellow with a white underside as well. Black markings covered its sides and legs. There was a purple cloud like cape on its back and a thin pale blue tail with a star marking on the end. Raikou's head was a mixture of colours: white, yellow, black and pale blue. It also had two long fangs covering his bottom face. Raikou let out a loud roar and thunder sounded above, scaring several members of the crowd. Suicune, however, remained perfectly calm and practically ignored the new addition to the field.  
"Ok Suicune, use Tailwind." Red said peacefully.  
"Raikou use Rain Dance." Leaf said, agitated by Red's calmness. But her anger turned to surprise as Suicune's Tailwind cause her hat to fly of. Red burst into laughter as Raikou sent sparks into the darkening clouds and it began to rain heavily, instantly turning the light brown sand dark and wet. Leaf put her hat back on and gave Red the finger as they prepared for their next attacks.  
"Suicune use Hydro Pump." Red said, stifling his laughter.  
"Raikou use Thunder!" Leaf roared in delight. But as Raikou started to glow, Suicune suddenly sped away from its spot and the powerful burst of Thunder smashed into the remains of Red's hut. Suicune then appeared behind Raikou and released the powerful jet of water that forced the Thunder Pokemon into the crater.  
"Ok Suicune use Waterfall." Red grinned.  
"Raikou use Discharge." Leaf said with determination. Suicune shut its eyes and water appeared around it and stretched out towards Raikou and it then charged through the water and slammed into its opponent. This was what Leaf had been hoping for and as the two Pokemon rolled over the field, Raikou suddenly numerous bolts of electricity, blasting Suicune off and it rolled towards the ocean.  
"Suicune use Blizzard." Red called before coughing from the storm happening around him.  
"Raikou use Extrasensory." Leaf called. Suicune quickly fired a snowstorm from its mouth but Raikou easily dodged and a rock behind Leaf became covered in ice. Raikou then glared at Suicune with deep pink eyes and Suicune began to howl with pain as it was attacked by an invisible source.  
"Suicune fight back with Waterfall!" Red screamed.  
"Raikou try another Thunder." Leaf said, dancing on the spot. Suicune summoned another Waterfall and blasted towards Raikou who was waiting. As Suicune struck Raikou balanced himself so it didn't move backwards and then fired the powerful bolt of electricity. Suicune was hit in its head crest and flew backwards towards the water but Red wasn't fazed and Leaf saw why a moment later as Suicune's paws touched the water and it stayed afloat.  
"I guess you didn't know that Suicune can walk on water." Red called out, smiling.  
"Well… er… um… er… oh shut up!" Leaf huffed and Red laughed again.  
"Ok Suicune, use Blizzard."  
"Raikou use Extrasensory again." Suicune quickly fired the snowstorm and Raikou attempted to dodge but was hit square on and quickly froze and glided down the beach towards the water but hit a rock and stopped.  
"Suicune use Hydro Pump." Red said gleefully.  
"Raikou use a Discharge if you can!" Leaf pleaded. Suicune walked towards the frozen Raikou and fired the powerful jet of water. Suddenly, the ice block glowed yellow and then was blasted apart but several bolts of electricity. Several hit Suicune and the Aurora Pokemon was sent flying backwards and crashed into several rocks. Raikou shook itself clean of the moisture and looked up as the rain began to stop.  
"Suicune use Blizzard one more time!" Red yelled.  
"Raikou use Rain Dance again." Leaf said nervously. The two trainers ran down so they were closer to the Pokemon and the crowd followed. Suicune nestled on the rocks and fired the icy attack as Raikou prepared to send the sparks. Raikou was struck by the snowstorm as the miniature lightning bolts flew up and rain struck the battle once again. There was silence amongst the humans as Suicune and Raikou stared at each. Raikou suddenly moved and jumped onto some rocks on the opposite side of the ocean passage to Suicune. Red and Leaf looked at each other as they recognised what Zapdos and Articuno had done just before their battle had ended and they both knew they had reached the end of the line.  
"Its been nice battling you." Red said.  
"Same here, especially when I won." Leaf said and they both smirked before turning back to their ever serious Pokemon. The two beasts looked at the trainers with impatient looks: they wanted the fight to end.  
"Suicune use Hydro Pump." Red said softly.  
"Raikou use Thunder." Leaf said and quickly grasped Red's hand. The two Pokemon let out collective roars and fired their attacks. They met in the middle and the Hydro Pump was blasted apart by the Thunder, merging with the ocean to form a huge wave of water. Red and Leaf closed their eyes as their crowd screamed and fled and they let the wave wash over them. The two were knocked backwards and they toppled down into the crater. The crater filled halfway and Red had to get up out the water, coughing and spluttering. He looked and saw Leaf thrashing around underwater and quickly pulled her out. She spat a large amount of water into his face and gave her a look and she blushed before standing up. Red quickly followed her and they both looked towards their Pokemon and gasped. Both were standing perfectly still as if they hadn't just been hit by any attacks. On a closer inspection, both Pokemon were soaking wet and seemed to have sparks emitting from them. But both Pokemon were staring determinedly at each other, neither moving a muscle. Then, it ended with a slip of a paw. Leaf's jaw dropped as Raikou collapsed and slipped into the water, cross eyed. Suicune then let out a sigh and flopped down as well. Leaf pulled herself together and brought back her Pokemon and looked to Red as he brought back Suicune and she noticed that the clouds were beginning to part.  
"Well, at least it wasn't as destructive as our last one." Leaf said and Red chuckled.  
"It was good to have a decent battle for once." The two then stared at each other for several minutes, not saying a word.  
"I am going to head home to Pallet Town for a while. I might do the Trainer Tower in a few weeks if I feel like it." Leaf said and quickly blinked to dismiss the tears that were starting to form.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Red said nervously. "For now at least." Leaf smiled and released Blastoise into the water. Red brought out Charizard and the two starters stared at each other and shook hands. The trainers grinned and looked at each other and shook hands as well. Leaf looked at Red who smiled at her once again and she couldn't contain herself any longer and she kissed her rival on the lips.  
"Blastoise/Charizard*." The two starters exclaimed as the two trainers embraced and continued to kiss for several more minutes. Leaf then stood backwards and smiled.  
"Goodbye Red, I hope to see you around sometime." She said and walked towards the water. Blastoise nodded at Charizard and began to move, Leaf jumping onto his back and the two set off. Red was gobsmacked and looked up at Charizard.  
"Did you know she liked me?" He said. Charizard looked down at his trainer, rolled his eyes and hit him on the head. Red moaned and glared at Charizard before walking over to the remains of his hut.  
"Jeez, next she'll be telling me one of my Pokemon can talk somehow."

***

Several hours later, over in the homeland of Suicune and Raikou, a young girl was staring at the television in the lounge of her small cottage, watching a news story about Red and Leaf's battle and how it had disrupted the weather. The girl, Crystal, Kris for short, had blue-green hair that she had styled so she appeared to have upside down pigtails. She was wearing a long sleeved white jacket with red cuffs, a red shirt and long pants that were yellow on the front and dark green on the sides and back. Her white, red and green trainers were next to the sofa as she didn't want to get the sofa dirty as she cheered for Leaf. There was a knock on the door and Kris turned around, straightening her simple black glasses and she stared at her mother, who looked like a taller version of her daughter, except she was wearing a white robe and had a bandanna wrapped around her head.  
"I was just a bit too excited." Kris said, blushing, and she sat back down.  
"I keep telling you to enter in the Johto League." Her mother said with a sigh.  
"I don't think I'd be good enough!" Kris whinged. Her mother looked at her with a grumpy expression.  
"I thought the exact same thing when I started my journey. But I managed to pull through and Hooty and I became champions only three months after beginning." She said with pride and looked over towards her championship trophy that was in the middle of her six PokeBalls. "If I managed to do it, so can you!" Kris grabbed the pamphlet she had received that advertised the three starter Pokemon available to trainers without one and looked back at her mother.  
"Ok, I'll do it if I can get that one in the middle." Kris said and pointed at a green Pokemon that looked like a cross between a dinosaur and puppy to her. Her mother nodded and patted her daughter on the head before sitting next to her and turning the volume up as they watched the scene of the tidal wave unfolding. But Kris ignored the battle unfolding and began to dream about her own journey.  
She was going to reach the top, no matter how long it took.

* Finally!

**Well, there you go. The saga of Red vs Leaf is now over. :) And, as you can tell by the extra bit at the end, the sequel (Gold vs Kris) will come around after I have finished my next big Pokemon series: Galactic. Feel free to review if you have any views or suggestions for the next one and thank you all for reading this.**


End file.
